The Saints Of Gotham
by MaximumOverSaiyan96
Summary: In Gotham City rises a new street gang: The Third Street Saints. The Saints will have to fight rival gangs, repell the GCPD and somehow find a way to take out the Batman. But the defenders of justice don't sleep and will try everything to stop the Saints in their rise to get them behind bars.
1. Chapter 1

**The Saints Of Gotham**

 **Prolog**

''Sir, I have to remind you, that you have a very important meeting today. May I suggest that you at least get some sleep before that, Master Bruce?''

Alfred Pennyworth the butler of the Waynes advised the youngest and last member of this rich and powerful family Bruce Wayne, who just came back from an adventurous night as the Batman.

''I just have to look into this new street gang 'The 3rd Street Saints'. They are new in the crime business and I want to take them out before they even gain footing to establish an organization.'' Bruce answered.

''The Saints? Isn't it just a group of thugs and street women? Compared to your usual threats they seem rather harmless.'' Alfred wondered out.

There were several street gangs in Gotham, but only the most powerful were worth of Batman's notice. The Saints surely would disappear as quick as they emerged.

''Criminals are Criminals. Just because they aren't insane, doesn't mean, I should overlook them.'' Bruce said determined.

Alfred had stern look on his face and put a hand on Bruce's shoulder. ''No arguing. Smashing street gangs is a job for another time. Now please go upstairs and rest a little, Master Bruce.'' Alfred declared and started to help Bruce getting out of his costume.

 **1 The Rise Of The Saints**

Three years later

''How dare they? I only let them continue to exist because they weren't worth my time.'' Penguin, a local gangster boss of Gotham and enemy of the Bat, ranted. ''That is the third shipment of weapons we lost this week. My guys in the South of my district are dead. The Saints took over several of my strongholds and drug labs. I have enough. David!'' Penguin screamed.

A tall muscle packed guy entered. He wore a fashion suit and you could see tattoos on his hands and face. ''Yes, boss?'' He asked his eyes were hidden by stylish sunglasses.

''We are at war. I won't rest until this mother fucking son of a bitch is bleeding to death under my foot.'' Penguin yelled at him.

The big guy smiled manically and responded. ''Consider it done!'' Then he stepped out of the room to mobilize a few goons and go after the Saints.

Penguin noticed the Saints for the first time, when they tried to get in on the drug business. Back then they were just a gang of street punks, who thought they could make some easy money. Their leader Jules was a rational guy and easy to make deals with. With him Penguin established a healthy business.

Then an internal war broke out within the Saints and they started to dissolve back into nothing. When eventually a new leader emerged Penguin resumed their relation. At first everything went well, but the Saints started to take one hand when Penguin offered a finger.

The saints started a coup to take over his organization. Penguin underestimated the new leader. In the time of their struggle, he had cleansed the gang from any opposing force and melted it into his private cult. The saints were insane. The lengths they went to achieve their goals were ludicrous.

Before Penguin started to take them seriously, they had already taken over half of his turf. Though the Penguin wouldn't go down without a fight. He entrenched himself with his best men in a secret base. The Iceberg-Lounge was still not finished and Penguin planned to crush the Saints when the next shipment of weapons would arrive. The only thing he had to do now was to wait.

Shortly after David had left Penguin, the crime-lord heard gun shots. He became nervous. No way the Saints could have found him. This place was his best hidden base even Batman didn't know of. The noises got closer and closer.

In panic Penguin ordered his personal guards to go out and see what was happening. ''Get out and look what is happening.'' The men obeyed and with loaded guns they exited the room.

Although a little spooked, Penguin was sure his men would handle whatever this commotion was about. Just moments passed interrupted by gun shots before the door was kicked open by a muscular man in a white, blood clogged tank top, blue jeans and black shoes.

He had short light brown hair and blue eyes. He was in his mid-twenties. He had a tattoo of a fleur-de-lies on his throat, several wristbands and a golden Rolex watch and was holding a shotgun and a pistol.

He confidently walked over to Penguin. Penguin recognized him immediately. It was the leader of the Saints.

He was followed by a hot chick with purple glasses on her head and a guy in a purple grey jacket wearing sun glasses. ''Sorry that I came uninvited, Penguin.'' The leader of the Saints started.

''You are one hell of an ugly son of a bitch.'' Johnny Gat the first lieutenant and best friend of the Boss commented.

''No kidding. Are you sure your parents were really human?'' Viola agreed grimacing.

''What do you want, asshole?'' Penguins spat out. He knew it didn't look good for him.

''Now, now Pengy. Why the name calling? I just wanted to give you something.'' Boss replied and reached into his pocket and threw something on the table. Penguin recognized it as David's right hand. Penguin squeezed his umbrella tighter.

''I am afraid our little war is over, before it even began.'' Boss laughed. ''As we speak my men are decorating your base with a little gasoline. So let's make this quick. Hand over your laptop with the password and we will be on our way.''

''As you wish!'' Penguin screamed. He pointed his umbrella with the hidden gun in it at the Leader, but before he could shoot he was shot instead. Smoke emitted from the Leader's gun. Penguin let go of his umbrella a hole between the eyes.

''Nice shot, Boss!'' Johnny laughed. Suddenly a tune rang out. Boss fetched his cell phone from his pocket. ''Oh that's Kinzie.'' He informed Gat and Viola. Boss answered the call. ''Hello, Kinzie.''

A little bit earlier in the Saints underground base

Boss was just receiving a very intimate dance from his favorite stripper Sheela, when he was interrupted by Pierce. ''Your timing is the worst, bro.'' Boss sighed.

''Nice boots.'' Pierce spaced out looking at Sheela dancing.

''Pierce!'' Boss shouted.

''Sorry, man. But we got news on the Penguin.'' Pierce explained. Reluctantly, Boss stood up but not before he slipped Sheela a bit of money. Boss followed Pierce to a little quieter part of the base. At a table were sitting Kinzie, Viola, Shaundi and Oleg. Pierce and Boss sat beside them.

''What's up?'' Boss asked looking at his lieutenants.

''I found out where the Penguin is hiding. He is barricading himself in a Japanese sushi restaurant.'' Shaundi proudly stated. She handed him a flyer of a Japanese restaurant with name and address.

''Good job, Shaundi.'' Boss praised the relaxed, popular, drug addicted girl. ''What? Now way, girl. I told you that. I found it out.'' Pierce complained.

''Don't be a wuss, Pierce.'' Boss answered ignoring Pierce's complains.

''Aw, man. Every fricking time.'' Pierce said out loud and was quiet.

''So I go there and kill that bastard?'' Boss asked putting the flyer back on the table.

''Basically, yes. But if it isn't too much of a hassle, I strongly advise you to get the laptop of Penguin, preferably with the password. Then we would have access to all the information Penguin has. Also we could just take over his business with his several partners. It would prevent, that they seek out a new partner assisting one of our enemies' gang. Gotham is very established city. If we take out one of their big players, the rest will set their eyes on us. At the moment there are Black Mask in the North, Two-face in the West and Bane in the East. Although currently residing in Arkham Asylum, you should look out for the Joker. He is, in my opinion, the most dangerous of them all.'' Kinzie told Boss.

''You should also take measurements against the man who roams the night. Batman.'' Oleg said in his Russian accent. The dark knight wouldn't just stay put when they tried to take over the city.

''The world against me. Just how I like it. I agree with Kinzie. Although he is not free, we have to prepare us against Joker. I heard, he likes to use a special toxin. Isn't there some crazy eco-girl slash plant? Maybe she can develop an antidote. Shaundi, try to find out where she is. Take a few girls with you for back up. Oleg you check out this Bane. Pierce you get Black Mask. Kinzie you contact Miller. He shall hack into Arkham, so that we get a surveillance on the Joker.'' Boss ordered but was interrupted by Kinzie.

''Hey, hacking is my job.'' The former FBI employee said in protest.

''You will have to crack Penguin's laptop.'' Boss continued. ''I don't think he will give us the password. Contact Asha she should see what she can find out about Two-face. You, Viola, are with me. We'll go on a little bird hunt. I will also call Johnny. He hadn't had his share of murder lately and became a little cranky.''

The group disband everyone pursuing their task. Boss called Johnny. ''Hi, Johnny. Are you up for a little fun with murder?... Yeah, great. Meet me at the 4th street corner Abigale-Street. The shop is called 'Fish Heaven'. See you there.'' Viola and Boss got in a fancy sport car and drove off.

Present

''No, Kinzie we don't have the computer yet… No, he can't tell us anymore… You don't understand. With a bullet in the head nobody could say anything… Hey guys, Kinzie says to look for some kind of switch probably on Penguin's height.'' Boss chatted with Kinzie and advised his lieutenants.

After five minutes of searching Viola exclaimed. ''Found it!'' She pulled the switch and a picture swung out revealing a solid safe.

''What do we do now, Kinzie?... What? How the fuck does you know that?... Ok, Ok I get it, you are good with computers… Yes, you are by far better than Miller and yes, I should have assigned you to hack Arkham. Now, please say the code… Alright, Viola the code is 16-3-93-5.'' Boss said after he was informed by Kinzie.

Viola used the code and opened the safe. ''Holly Molly. Look at all this jewelry.'' Viola's eyes began to shine.

''It wouldn't hurt to take them, too. Get the laptop and the bling. Johnny place the c-4. I still have something to do.'' Boss walked over to Penguin's corpse and turned him hugging towards his cell phone.

He said. ''Cheese!'' And shot a selfie of himself and the dead Penguin. ''This is so going on Dwitter and Visagebook.'' Boss said while tipping in his handy.

''Boss, all is done, let's blow this hole to hell.'' Boss, Johnny and Viola exited the restaurant while followed by the rest of the attacking crew four more members of the Saints. While the gang got in the cars the Leader turned around one last time before he said.

''See you in hell.'' And blew the building up. He got in the car and drove back to their base.

''Hello, here is Jane Valderamma, your exclusive reporter on the Saints with the newest update on their latest actions. Despite the odds the Saints, founded as a simple street gang three years ago, rose up to a formidable crime syndicate. The Saints achieved today their first big victory, taking out one of their competitors of Gotham's underworld the Penguin. Mostly known for his puny height Penguin was one of the most influential crime bosses in Gotham, taking part in large shipments of weapons, dealing drugs and his participation in the club business. It seems the Saints are controlling at least a quarter of Gotham now, ranking themselves as one of the big players in town. How will the remaining gangs react? Will the Gotham police force lead by commissioner Gordon be able to stop this rising gang? And what will the Batman do? I will keep you current. I am Jane Valderamma from Channel 6 News.''

 **This a fanfiction. Batman and Saints Row belong to their respective owners.**

 **From the author**

Hope you liked the start of my new story. I am actually surprised that not many more thought of a crossover between Saints Row and Batman. I think both universes are very compatible. For the depiction of the Saints, I will mostly use the third and fourth game, but I will also implement aspect of the first and second game. I used Shaundi's character from the second game, as an example. I will try to mix the humor of the last two games and some of the serious tone of the first two games. Like in the game the Saints will have to defeat three major rival gangs Bane, Black Mask and Two-face, but there will be some surprises. As for Batman I will mostly use The Animated Series and The New Batman Adventures. I don't intend for more superheroes than the Bat Family, but maybe other non-super powered heroes like Green Arrow could make an appearance. But there will be no Superman or Wonder Woman and no Justice League. And about the last paragraph, I got the idea from the second game, where after every mission you could read an article how the press saw the actions of the Saints. This is a tool for me to show the perspective on the Saints from the outside. I will rate the story M just to be safe, because there will be drugs, violence and crude language. Maybe if the story will not be hardcore enough, I will change it again.


	2. Chapter 2

**2 An Unexpected Alliance**

Two days later

The phone of Boss rang. The Leader still sleepy freed himself from the grasp of the beautiful girl beside him and took the call.

''Yeah?'' He asked. ''Oh, Shaundi, it's you. You got any news?'' Boss yawned. ''Yeah. I am awake now. I will be there in 10 minutes…. Yeah, she was pretty good. Not really my type but still pretty good.'' Boss commented while he was looking at the woman sleeping next to him. ''Ok, Shaundi, see you there.''

Boss got out of the bed, brushed his teeth, put some clothes on and was just leaving when the girl woke up.

''Where are you going?'' She asked still half asleep.

''Don't worry. I just have to take care of something.'' He answered and exited the apartment. The girl simply put her head back on the pillow and continued her sleep.

10 minutes later, Boss entered a shisha bar. Just from the looks you could tell that was one of the Saints' outpost. Everywhere were people wearing purple and the Saints' stigma.

Of course, immediately recognized, the Leader wasn't bothered by anyone. He went to the VIP lounge and found Shaundi sitting on a pile of comfortable pillows appreciatively smoking the newest drug.

Boss sat beside her. She gave him the pipe. He returned it but not before he inhaled some of it himself.

''Not bad.'' He commented.

''Right?'' Shaundi responded in a good mood. ''I found your girl, boss. Like the eco-anarchist she is, she is hiding in Robinson Park. Some of our girls tried to sneak in but they were caught by some freaky looking plants. When I saw them myself for the first time, I was doubting, if I was not high at that time. How will you convince her anyway?'' Shaundi asked.

''With my charming personality.'' Boss joked.

''If it's you, you could really pull it off, but I would think of a plan B just in case.'' Shaundi laughed taking another breath.

''Yeah, you are right. Money will probably don't do it. I have to be creative.'' Leader thought for a moment. ''I got it. I call Kinzie. She will probably have an idea. Great job, see you, Shaundi.'' Boss said and stood up.

''Thanks, Boss. I still will be here for a while. I can't just get enough of that stuff.'' Shaundi replied and continued to smoke. ''This is paradise.'' Shaundi sighed contently.

Boss smiled and exited the bar. Then he called Kinzie.

Robinson Park Lunchtime

Poison Ivy was in her garden enjoying the company of her babies, when suddenly she was informed by her plants that a car was closing in on her hideout. Surprised, she looked out of the window and indeed a purple van could be seen, driving through the park towards her.

Maybe that has something to do with the recent attempts to sneak into her home. Ivy wondered. A couple of strange women tried to break in, but her natural security system handled them rather easily. But Ivy didn't recognize their affiliation. They weren't part of any supervillain's gang she knew. Whoever it was, they shouldn't mess with her or they would regret it.

The van stopped in front of her building. A good looking young man wearing blue jeans, a black t- shirt and a purple jacket got out of the car. He was followed by four heavily armed guys also wearing the same color scheme dragging a man out, who had a bag over his head. Ivy recognized the symbol. The women had the same symbol.

It was obvious they knew she was here and they were here for her. Ivy checked the surroundings. No police or reinforcements. It was only these six guys. Nothing Ivy couldn't handle. Ivy was intrigued. There was no harm in hearing these guys out.

Before she reached the door she could hear three strong knocks on the door. She opened it surrounded by her plants and looked into the eyes of a smiling man.

''Are you Poison Ivy?'' The man asked the obvious question.

''Who wants to know?'' Ivy replied coldly.

''Where are my manners? I am the Leader of the Saints. You may have heard of me. I want to make a deal with you.'' The man politely explained.

''Why would I the Queen of Plants make a deal with a meat-bag as yourself?'' Ivy asked her mood worsening. That man was interrupting her fun time with her babies.

''Meat-bag? Now that's just mean. I admit, I gained a little weight recently. But to call me a meat-bag is just cruel.'' The man answered hurt.

Poison Ivy was looking at him stunned. Too surprised to say anything the man started to speak again. ''No, seriously. I want to suggest a deal. I wouldn't have come here, if I hadn't a good offer. If you want, we can discuss it in peace.'' Reluctantly Poison Ivy gave way and the man and his followers entered.

She led them to a comfy looking Livingroom with two couches and a small table between. Ivy sat on one and the Leader of the Saints across her. The four men remained staying. ''If you are trying to trick me, I will kill you.'' Ivy exclaimed with cold eyes.

''Fair enough.'' The man answered and continued. ''Are you able to develop an antidote to a specific toxin?'' Boss asked.

Ivy laughed. ''I can develop a cure for every toxin in this world. But why should I do it for you?'' She still looked at him with cold eyes.

''Don't be hasty now. I didn't want to offend you. I just wanted to make sure.'' Boss raised his hands in a calming manner. ''As you know I am Leader of the Saints the new rising gang. Now that we have killed the Penguin, we are targets of everyone with power in Gotham.'' Boss explained her the situation.

''You killed the Penguin?'' Ivy asked in surprise. She couldn't believe it. Over the years the rogue gallery of Gotham had been pretty consistent. Penguin's death was a big issue.

''It seems you are a little outdated, but yes, we took out the Penguin and his organization.'' He stated. His voice was firm. He spoke the truth. Still shocked Ivy caught herself quickly. The man continued. ''As for what it is in for you. I guessed money wouldn't help much, so I thought of a little present to show you my honesty.''

That was the cue for the two men holding the captured man. They stepped forward and revealed his face. Ivy recognized him immediately. ''As you can see this is Mr. Bergman. The CEO of Motor Systems. I just couldn't help it. He and his company are polluting our sweet nature. Then when I saw him leaving his office with a full set of bodyguards, I couldn't resist and just had to bring him to Justice. So I brought him to you.''

Boss was interrupted by the man trying to say something but it was deafened by the gag in his mouth. ''Do with him, what you want. Kill him, probe him for information or make him one of your mindless followers. I don't care. Do I have your cooperation?'' Boss asked ignoring the restrained man.

''You certainly peeked my interest. But if I refused your offer, what would happen to Mr. Bergman?'' Ivy asked innocently.

''I still would give him to you. I don't have any use for him and I wouldn't want my effort go to waste.'' Boss answered honestly shrugging his shoulders.

''It seems you are acceptable for a meat-bag. What do you want?'' Ivy spoke somewhat agreeing to Boss' terms.

''I want you to develop an antidote for the Joker-gas for me and my gang.'' Boss told her.

''Why would you need something like that?'' Ivy asked surprised.

''To kill the Joker.'' Boss firmly stated.

''I am in.'' Ivy immediately replied.

''Well, technically not really killing the Joker, more like to be able to kill the Joker, if the need arises.'' Boss admitted.

''I am still willing to lend a hand. But even I can't make an antidote, if I don't know what's in the toxin. Get me some samples of the Joker-gas and you will have your antidote.'' Ivy told the Leader.

''Do you know where I could get it?'' Boss asked.

''Either Arkham Asylum or the GCPD.'' Ivy answered shortly.

''Not ideal, but I can handle that. I will get the samples.'' Boss said and stood up to leave.

''One more thing.'' Ivy began. Boss turned around again. ''With the Joker there is an annoying blonde girl. If you really will fight against the Joker, make sure not to hurt her or our little partnership is over and I will kill you.'' Ivy said looking Boss in the eyes. She wasn't joking.

''No problem. Besides, do you have a cell phone?'' Boss wanted to know. Ivy denied. ''Okay, take this. With it we can stay in touch. It has my number and the number of our IT-girl. You can call anytime. If you have troubles, we will help you. On one condition though, don't mess with any of my crew. If I hear that you are brain washing my men, I will kill you regardless of whether you made the antidote or not.'' Boss stretch out his right hand.

''Deal.'' Ivy shook his hand and Boss left, a smile on his face. His men followed him quietly.

Ivy sat alone in her Livingroom and thought about their conversation. After a while she remembered that the Saints left Mr. Bergman. He tried to crawl away but Ivy caught up effortlessly. ''Why would you run from me?'' She asked seductivelly.

She freed him from the gag and kissed him on the mouth. ''Wouldn't you rather serve me and do everything I tell you?'' She asked again and Mr. Bergman shook his head in agreement. Maybe this little partnership with the Saints wasn't such a bad idea, after all.

''Hello, here is Jane Valderamma from Channel 6 News with some new background information on the Saints. The new Leader of the Saints was initially just a new recruit who fought his way up through a long and bloody internal war within the Saints. We don't know who he is or from where he comes, we couldn't even find out his name. But one thing is for sure, he managed to unite the Saints and make them one of Gotham's biggest gangs. Standing by his side are his two fateful lieutenants Johnny Gat, who is connected to at least 300 different cases of murder, and Shaundi, who is a popular figure in the underworld. She has good connections to drug dealers and other criminals. She is also infamous to be an easy woman and to have a weakness for several drugs. We will keep you updated. I am Jane Valderamma from Channel 6 News.''


	3. Chapter 3

**3 Batgirl Joins The Saints**

In the Batcave after tonight's patrol

With the mask off Bruce was sitting in front of the big Batcomputer scrolling through the Visagebook site of the Saints' Leader. He found many pictures of violence and different kinds of excessiveness. He found even a selfie with the dead Penguin.

He had over 100.000 followers. The amount was still small compared to other celebrities like Bruce Wayne who had over 5 million followers. But that a criminal could gain such a fan base was frightening.

His thoughts were interrupted by Barbara aka Batgirl and Robin aka Tim Drake, who just finished a training course. ''What are you looking at? The Saints? Wow cool.'' Tim shouted.

Bruce looked at Tim with narrowed eyes. ''They are not cool. They are criminals.'' He scolded his third protégé.

''Okay, the later part is true. But they are cool. I can't think of any teenager in Gotham who doesn't want to join the Saints. Gangsters weren't that cool even in the forties'.'' Tim stated excitedly.

''They are a group of misguided people lead by a psychopath. And we have to stop them.'' Batman declared disapprovingly of Tim's statement.

''Come on. Don't we have like a dozen other villains we could fight. Does it have to be them? Maybe they clear the underworld for us of all the other bad guys. They even managed to take out the Penguin. Think about it. Then it would be one good and only one bad gang.'' Tim still defended the Saints.

''You are missing the point, Tim. We exactly have to prevent something like that. A monopole in the crime business in Gotham would be too powerful to deal with for us, even the police wouldn't be able to stop them.'' Batman explained.

''But what do you want to do? Their organization is vast. You can't be everywhere at the same time. Also even if you manage to stop some of their flow you don't know what the leaders of the Saints are planning.'' Barbara chipped in for the first time in this conversation.

''I already thought of that. It also doesn't help that a big chunk of their business takes place during the day and where are many people among them also civilians.'' Batman said more to himself than to his partners.

''How about a spy? I could try to join the Saints, work my way up and tell you their next moves.'' Batgirl suggested.

''No. Too dangerous. You are the daughter of the police commissioner. What do you think they do to you when they find out?'' Batman immediately dismissed Barbara's idea.

''It is our best shot. I could use a different name. It is not like they will do background checks. I don't think they will be too suspicious. Why should they?'' Batgirl didn't give up.

''I said no.'' Batman gave his final answer and went back to study on the Bat-computer.

Barbara angrily walked towards the exit. Before she could get out she was stopped by Robin. ''We both know you will join the Saints. So between us if you meet the Leader of the Saints, could you get an autograph for me?'' Robin pleaded. Barbara just smiled and nodded.

One day later at Gotham University

Barbara was a student at Gotham University. She was studying Computer Science and was in her third semester. Although she had good looks she was target of bullying by a group of pretty girls because of her nerdy subject.

The girls were part of a shallow only female movement within the College. Instead of discussing how to improve the status of women in society, they tried to party all night long and get into fancy clubs. Barbara invoke their wrath when she declined an invitation from them. From that moment on she had become an enemy of their group.

To find a group of Saints wasn't really hard. The Campus of the university was in the territory controlled by the Saints. Scattered over the Campus you could see small groups of people wearing purple and the Saints' symbol.

That the management of the university wasn't anything against it was troubling. They were either too scared or more likely the Saints paid them to look the other way

Barbara just exited her lecture when she was intercept by four girl of the Alpha-Females Group short AFG. ''Look what do we have here our little nerd.'' Cindy their leader said.

She was an athletic, good looking, blonde girl. Although the others were also fit, she was the most athletic.

A black girl with big cleavage took Barbara's backpack and poured its content to the ground.

Barbara barely controlled her anger. She was tempted to just beat the hell out of them, but that was not the hero way.

''Angry?'' Cindy taunted and poured her coffee on Barbara's notes. ''You should understand your place in society, nerd.'' After she was finished messing with Barbara, Cindy left and her crowd followed her.

Still angry, Barbara gather her notes. Most were unusable. Now she had to ask some fellow student for notes. Now in a bad mood she searched for some Saints to execute her plan.

And indeed after not a long time she found a group of 5 Saints sitting in a circle on a lawn. In the middle sat a big guy who was clearly the leader. With him were also two female and male Saints. They looked up when Barbara approached.

One man stood up and addressed Barbara. ''What do you want?'' He asked.

Barbara a little nervous answered. ''I want to join the Saints.'' The Saints except the leader started to laugh.

''You?'' A girl exclaimed laughing.

''You are such a wallflower. We are no club to boost your self-confidence. We mean business. Get lost, before you hurt yourself.'' The other girl laughed.

''Please I want to change.'' Barbara played her role.

Suddenly the leader silenced his followers and started to speak. ''I am sorry for my friends. They are a little rude. But they are right. We are members of a street-gang. Why would you want to join us?'' He asked surprisingly polite.

''My dad and all my friends don't believe I could do anything on my own. I wanted to show them that I can be someone.'' Barbara lied.

''It seems you are just the kind of girl we are looking for.'' The big guy stated.

''Are you kidding, Brad?'' One male Saint asked.

''Why not? She needs something like this. And remember weren't you in a similar situation before you joined the Saints?'' The leader asked. The crowd was silent in embarrassment.

''Whom should we send her to? Johnny?'' One girl asked.

The leader decided otherwise. ''The University is Shaundi's turf, so she should decide. We will bring you to Shaundi.'' He stated.

They stood up and went together to a purple pickup. They got in and the leader drove off. A little bit later Barbara got out of the car in front of a shisha bar called 'Loa Dust'. They went inside. Barbara immediately felt the strong smoke.

Her companions led her to the VIP longue. She was brought to a pretty girl with dreadlocks smoking a pipe, sitting on a pile of comfortable pillows. ''And who are you?'' She asked slowly.

''I am Barbara Croft and I want to join the Saints.'' Barbara stated simply.

Shaundi looked her up and down and answered. ''Are you sure? Our line of business is quite brutal. I can tell out of experience.'' She said blinking slowly.

''I can handle it.'' Barbara said confidently. ''Hm. Okay, I might have a job for you, girl. If you do this little favor for me, I might send you to someone who could help you with that.'' Shaundi started to explain.

She opened a little back and poured white dust on the table. Skillfully she formed a line and took a strong sniff. ''Oh, yeah!'' She cried out pleased. ''I am Shaundi, by the way. I got this couple of clients, who I sold some of my stuff on credit, and now they own me money.'' Shaundi began.

Such a cliché. Barbara thought.

''This is Martin Gregory. He owns me 10,000 dollars. Dona Ziro. 4000. And Stephen Cowell owns me 6000.'' She handed Barbara three pictures. ''You should find them all on the campus somewhere. Martin is an addicted player. You should find him on the campus' little casino. Dona is part of the Human Rights Organization 'A Beer, A Day'. And Cowell is part of the tennis club.''

Barbara took the pictures and nodded to signal that she understood.

''Brad, give her a gun. She might need it, if things become heated.'' Shaundi ordered. Brad gave Barbara a nice looking revolver and a set of patrons.

Reluctantly Barbara took the weapon. Her father was police man, so she was no stranger to guns and her years as Batgirl took away all her fear of them. Still she had an uneasy feeling when she took it.

''Brad, please be so kind and give her a ride.'' Shaundi dismissed Barbara.

A little bit later Barbara was back on the campus again. She decided to go to the tennis club first.

Cowell was a big, a little intimidating, guy. Barbara approached him carefully. ''I am here to collect Shaundi's money.'' She said getting straight to the point. The big man visibly flickered and became pale.

''Please, don't hurt me. I just forgot.'' He pleaded. Surprisingly quick he reached into his sport bag and pulled out the 6000 dollars and handed them over to Barbara. After she checked if all 6000 were there he quickly ran away.

Barbara was a little surprised that such a big man like Cowell could be such a coward. He didn't even try to resist and furthermore against a weak looking girl like her. If all three would go so easily, Barbara would have finished it sooner than she expected.

Next was Dona. After 20 minutes of search Barbara found a booth of her organization. She was in luck. Dona was the one giving out flyers.

''Hello, Dona. You own Shaundi some money.'' Barbara greeted Donna.

''I don't know what you are talking about. Leave me alone.'' Dona replied.

''Do you really think you could trick Shaundi? Not a smart move.'' Barbara warned.

''Leave me alone. I will call my friends.'' Dona panicked looking around nervously.

''Alright. I understand. I will just tell Shaundi that you don't want to pay. You sure are brave to pull the Saints over the barrel.'' Barbara turned around as if she wanted to leave.

''Please, I just need some time.'' Dona pled.

''Time is precious. We all need it and you are wasting mine. Give me the money or I will tell Shaundi.'' Barbara answered.

''Okay, okay. Please don't go. I will give you the money.'' Dona said and went to the booth. When she returned she handed Barbara the 4000 dollar. After she checked them Barbara left the poor Dona alone.

Barbara had to admit being the bad guy is pretty amusing. You don't even need to do something and people give you money. Then Barbara reminded herself that she was only doing it to deliver justice to the Saints and not to play around.

Last was Gregory. She went to the little casino on the campus. It wasn't a serious casino only some automats and two tables. Of course a casino on campus wasn't allowed, but one of the rich students had an influential father and managed to set up this little entertainment without any resistance from the university.

Barbara sighed. Nowhere was it more plain than in Gotham that money rules the world.

To find Gregory wasn't hard. He was sitting at one of the machines trying his luck.

Barbara headed Gregory's way when he noticed her. He left his place and rushed towards the backdoor. Although a little surprised she chased after him.

As a seasoned crime fighter she had outrun him quickly. She grabbed him by the shoulder to turn him around. Using that moment Gregory stabbed after Barbara. If she weren't trained by Batman she wouldn't have reacted quick enough. She grabbed his hand disarming him by twisting his arm.

''Please! Stop!'' He pled loudly.

''You tried to kill me! I should be doing more than this.'' Barbara angrily replied.

''What do you want from me?'' Gregory tried to fake ignorance.

''You know what I am here for. Shaundi's money. Give it to me or I will break your arm.'' Barbara threated.

''Let me go. I don't have the cash with me. It is at my home. I can give it to you there. I will lead you to it.'' Gregory explained.

Barbara let go off his arm. They left the campus and Gregory led Barbara to a little row house. It was in a catastrophic shape. Only the poorest of the poor would live here. They reached the second floor and Gregory opened a door. They entered and looked at a small one-room flat.

''I will get your cash.'' Gregory said and reached under the bed. Suspicious Barbara was on high alert. And really Gregory turned around quickly and pointed a gun at Barbara.

Unfortunately for him, he wasn't able to pull the trigger before Barbara kicked the gun out of his hand and delivered a strong roundhouse-kick to his face. He immediately plumbed down unconscious.

Barbara searched his apartment and found a case filled with money. After she counted the money she turned around to leave.

Surprisingly enough Gregory regained consciousness and begged. ''Please don't take it from me. I only need a little more time. I have a great plan. I will pay you twice as much as Shaundi gave me. Please I need the money for my family. My mother is sick.''

Although she felt pity rising in her heart Barbara answered coldly. ''You tried to kill me, twice. Whatever noble goals you had, they lost meaning through your actions.''

After that she left Gregory alone. Barbara made her way back to Shaundi.

30 minutes later, she stood in front of the VIP lounge again. She was stopped by two doormen.

''I have business with Shaundi.'' She said showing the case with money. They let her pass. Again she was greeted by the sight of Shaundi sitting on pillows only in a slightly different position.

''And who are you?'' She asked again.

A little surprised Barbara replied. ''I am Barbara Croft. You sent me to bring you the money.''

''Oh, yeah. I remember now. I wasn't sure at that time if you were a hallucination or not.'' Shaundi explained. ''Okay. Let's see what you got there. I believe Dona and Stephen weren't much of a problem. How did you handle Martin?'' She asked.

''Although he tried to kill me. I eventually got his money.'' Barbara answered.

''You didn't kill him?'' Shaundi exclaimed surprised. ''I even gave you a gun. Do you know how to use a gun?'' She asked doubtfully. ''Just point at the guy you want dead and peng he is dead.'' Shaundi explained.

''It wasn't necessary to kill him. He gave me the money.'' Barbara defended herself.

''Alright. I admit you did a fine job. Here, take a breath.'' Shaundi handed Barbara the pipe. Although resisting at first Barbara gave in to Shaundi's persistence. Barbara should try to make friends with Saints and Shaundi seemed to be an important figure of the Saints.

She took one strong breath and opened her eyes. Colors danced around, everything rotated, she could see Shaundi double and she could swear saw a little deformed rabbit running away from her.

The next moment everything was over. Barbara blinked a few times to assure herself and gave the pipe back to Shandi. ''Serious stuff.'' Barbara commented.

''You are new to this. There are still several other surprises which will await you. Don't worry you will get used to the stuff. Now to the payment. Here you have 2000. 10 percent of the money.'' Shaundi handed Barbara the money over. Reluctantly Barbara took it.

''Technically you are part of the Saints already. But if you want to get in big you have to undertake a joining ritual. I advise you against it. Instead rather become one of my direct subordinates. '' Shaundi proposed.

Barbara now curious answered. ''I want to try and undertake that ritual.''

Shaundi shrugged. ''Your decision. But don't say I didn't warn you. Here go to this location on Friday 10pm. I will tell them of you, so that they let you in. Good luck and don't die.'' Shaundi waved a friendly goodbye and continued to smoke.

Before Barbara could leave the bar she was intercepted by Brad. ''You don't need to do this. Of my group I was the only one who took the ritual. Trust me, that is nothing for a girl like you. Just stay in Shaundi's territory and don't try to raise up within the Saints. The higher up you are in the Saints, the more they expect from you. And the things you will have to do, is nothing compared to the little crimes we do. They do heavy shit and you have to be ready to do it.'' Barbara was touched by his worry.

''Don't worry. I will be careful.'' Barbara assured him.

''Okay. Don't hesitated to come to us for help. We are family now. If you mess with one Saint, you mess with all of us.'' Brad escorted Barbara to the door.

''Hello, here is Jane Valderamma your reporter on the heels of the Saints. Lately it became quiet around the Saints. What are they planning? Their last public assault was on Mr. Bergman the CEO of Motor Systems a pioneer in the car industry. Just two days later he returned without any injury. He underwent a marvelous change. Mr. Bergman is now critizing his company's environmental policy investing a fortune in clean energy resources. What did the Saints do to him? And why their sudden interest in the nature. These questions remain unanswered. Until next time, I am Jane Valderamma from Channel 6 News.''


	4. Chapter 4

**4 The Joining Ritual**

Friday 10pm

Barbara stepped out of the car. She was in front of an abandoned warehouse in the suburb of Gotham. The entrance wasn't hard to find. To her surprise the couple of doormen let her pass without any fuss.

She walked through a long dark corridor until she reached a big hall. In it was a makeshift arena surrounded by at least 50 people screaming and encouraging the fighters in the ring.

She could see a man with a purple grey jacket and sunglasses punching down mercilessly on a man lying on the ground. He stopped when he noticed her.

He exclaimed. ''Aren't you Shaundi's girl?'' He asked and went to Barbara.

In the meantime, some guys carried the unconscious man out of the ring.

''Yes, I am.'' Barbara answered a little intimidated from the atmosphere.

''You really want to do this?'' The man with the sunglass asked.

Barbara just nodded.

''Girl of few words.'' The man commented and went to a big chair with the best view of the ring. ''Be quiet!'' The man cried out and immediately everyone became silent. What kind of authority he had? Maybe he was the leader? Barbara wondered.

''You all know why we are here. But today is a special day. Someone dared to undertake the ritual again.'' The crowd cried out happily. ''It is some girl from Shaundi.'' He pointed at Barbara. Some of the guys started to whistle. ''Now, let's greet her properly.'' The man ordered and suddenly Barbara was dragged into the ring. ''Now, who is the first one?'' The man asked.

A small guy with evil eyes entered the ring and charged Barbara. Barbara performed a simple front kick to the face and the man fell to the ground unconscious.

''Wow. Not what I was expecting.'' The man with the sunglasses commented surprised.

Two more guys entered the ring. Unlike the first one they didn't charged head on but put their guard up and slowly closed in on Barbara. Barbara advanced towards one. He punched her. Blocking his attack, she delivered a punch to the ribs, fractured his arms and gave him an elbow strike to the chin. He fell down while the other grabbed Barbara from behind and tried to throw her.

Barbara performed some elbow strikes to the ribs, when he released her, she grabbed his head and brought his chin to her knee. He also fell down.

''Hey guys, are you really letting this girl get the best of you?'' The man asked.

Now five guys entered the ring. The crowd went wild never had they thought she would last that long. 10 minutes later Barbara had defeated even the five guys. She was now breathing hard and had received some occasional hits. She hadn't had her armor on so every hit hurt like hell.

''I will be damned. Who would have thought that that little lady could kick so much ass?'' The man now laughed.

Now whole ten people got in the ring. Barbara gulped. That would be difficult. After almost a half an hour she managed to even defeat them. But her victory wasn't without any damage. She was bleeding from her mouth and nose. At least three ribs were broken and she had bruises all over her body.

''Hell. You did it you defeat them all. Now guys what do you think? Should she get the full course?'' He asked screaming. The crowd started to cry out the name 'Johnny' over and over again.

''I think so, too.'' The man answered and entered the ring.

Barbara was a little surprised. She just kicked ten people's asses at the same time. How could one guy be worse than the ten before? The man confidently walked towards her. He didn't have any guard up, nothing. He reached her and then suddenly Barbara's world went black. He had punched her so fast she didn't even manage to see it coming.

She stumbled back. He kicked her in the stomach. She collapsed on the floor. Barbara opened her one still healthy eye and saw him approach. Barbara became scared. She had to fight for her life now.

She saw an opening and kicked as hard as she could in direction of his groin. To her shock he caught her foot.

''That was dirty. I like it.'' He stated chuckling. He threw Barbara into the wall of the ring. The crowd cheered like crazy.

The last thing Barbara felt was fists merciless smashing down on her.

Barbara was out for quite some time. When she woke up she was in her car while somebody drove.

''What?'' Barbara exclaimed and regretted it immediately after. Her whole body hurt like hell.

''Easy there, girl. Take this ice. It will help with your eye.'' A voice said in a calming manner.

''You?'' She asked when she felt the smoothing coldness.

''Yeah, sorry about that. But we hadn't had any rituals lately and how you kicked all their asses. My blood was boiling. I have to admit I didn't see so much ass kicking in a ritual -hell- since the boss undertook it.'' He praised her.

''So you are not the leader?'' Barbara asked.

If this tough guy wasn't the boss what a monster would be the leader.

''Me? Nah! I am just Johnny Gat. I am not so good at leading. I am more the murder and destruction kind of guy. If you have anyone to be killed just tell me and I will make it bloody.'' Johnny told her.

''Where are we going and how are you in my car?'' Barbara wondered and noticed the bandages on her.

''Although we are a group of crazy assholes, we always have a doc with us. He patched you up. And we found your key in your belongings. It wasn't hard to guess which car was yours. Yours was the only one, which didn't belong to us. Speaking of cars. Now that you are part of the Saints, you should get a new car. This piece of shit doesn't have neither power nor speed. To the part where am I taking you. I am taking you to our base. You have to present yourself to the gang. You are now a Senior Saint. Once you get your emblem you can order the small fry around. Only ones you have to listen to are Seniors who are longer members than you and the lieutenants. You will meet them pretty soon. And of course the Boss. His word is law. If he ordered you to jump, you ask how high. Do you understand?'' Johnny asked.

Barbara just nodded. She did it. She actually joined the Saints. Now she could begin to bring them down from the inside.

Meanwhile in the Saints' base

''Come on. Cover my flank. Kill him, Oleg. You suck at shooting in games even more than in real life, Pierce.'' Boss shouted. He, Oleg and Pierce were playing the newest ego-shooter together ''Call of the Battlefield 6''. It wasn't even on sales yet, but one of the members worked there and got Boss a copy, before the official release.

''Hey, I just have to get the hang out of it.'' Pierce defended himself.

''We are playing for about 4 hours and I don't see Oleg having problems with the controls.'' Boss retorted.

''Boss, some people aren't able to accustom themselves quickly with new things.'' Oleg stated.

''Is that your way of saying I am dumb?'' Pierce wanted to know.

Suddenly the screen went black. Boss and Pierce immediately started to protest. ''Who the fuck did that?'' They followed the cable from the TV to Kinzie holding the other end.

''I am standing here for 10 minutes.'' She justified her actions.

''Not cool, Kinzie. I was so close to get a new rank.'' Boss whined.

''I have information where you can get some Joker gas.'' Kinzie opened up her laptop. ''To break into Arkham is a little too risky. We don't want to accidentally free some of the freaks who are locked up there. Fortunately, today is a transport from the Police Labs to the GCPD containing several probes among them also Joker gas. I have the route they take here.''

She showed them a map of Gotham. ''I suggest you steal the whole truck so we can find out in peace which probe we need. And I advise you not to damage the van. If the probes break they will be useless.'' Kinzie ended.

''Pierce, Oleg do you want to join me on a little hijacking?'' Boss asked his lieutenants.

''You and Oleg go and have fun. I will practice the game a little bit more.'' Pierce answered. Oleg and Boss left shortly after.

Back to Johnny and Barbara

''I didn't get your name, yet.'' Gat spoke after a while of silence.

''I am Barbara Croft. I study at the Gotham University.'' Barbara answered.

''So, a smart kid. What are you studying?'' Gat asked.

''Computer Science.'' Barbara answered shortly. Barbara saw no reason to hide her current occupation. It was still painfully to speak.

''Isn't that the shit, where you learn to hack into other computers and stuff?'' Gat commented.

Barbara laughed a bit. ''You could say it like that.'' Barbara admitted.

''We have a computer girl of our own. You two will probably get along with each other. Oh, and she is a redhead, too.'' Gat told her.

''Is the Boss even tougher than you?'' Barbara questioned wanting to know more about the Leader.

''In a way yes and in another way no. Still, I don't think if we two fought any of us would walk away from it alive. Furthermore, the Boss was there for me in my darkest moments. He always had my back. I would go to hell and back to save him.'' Johnny said.

Getting more curious Barbara couldn't wait to meet the Boss. After a while they arrived at a building and Gat signaled Barbara to get out. They entered the building and went to an elevator. Johnny pushed a button and down they went.

When the doors opened they were greeted by music and a scream. ''I will kill you, asshole.''

Moments later they could see a man running away from a pissed off woman with a huge military knife. The pair ran straight towards them. The man in a grey suit shouted. ''Help me, Johnny. That woman is crazy.'' He quickly hid behind Johnny.

The woman was looking beyond pissed and waved her knife threatening. ''Get out of the way, Gat. I will give that bitch what is coming to him.'' She yelled at Gat.

''Easy there, Asha. You know what Boss said about fights between the ranks, do it a way nobody gets killed. So put the knife back or I'll make you.'' Barbara could literally feel the tension. After a short hesitation Asha put away her knife.

''That doesn't mean, he doesn't have to pay.'' She said still not giving up. Barbara became more and more impressed by Gat.

''Now tell me, what happened.'' Gat wanted to know.

''That moron deleted top secret information from my computer.'' Asha accused.

''I have not. I just wanted to have the cheats for 'Call of the Battlefield 6' and I needed space. How could I know that your computer is full of that top secret shit? What good is a computer if you can't play on it?'' Pierce defended himself.

''You know I need that computer for my work. There I get essential information for my missions. That computer wasn't meant to play games with!'' She exclaimed.

''How did you even know my password?'' Asha wanted to know.

''That was easy I just used Matt's birthday and it worked.'' Asha sighed. She had to admit that it was a little bit embarrassing that a simpleton like Pierce could crack her security.

''I don't understand much of it. But it sounds to me like it is your fault, Pierce.'' Johnny decided.

''Yo, man. How can you betray a bro like that?'' Pierce cried out.

''What do you think, Babs?'' Johnny directed his question at Barbara who was silent through the conversation and trying to recover from her wounds.

''I don't know.'' Barbara answered honestly taken by surprise by the sudden question.

''And who the hell are you?'' Asha looked suspicious.

''Don't give her that look she just undertook the ritual.'' Gat stated. Suddenly the attitude of Pierce and Asha changed.

''Really?'' Asha exclaimed impressed.''Congratulations, girl. How many could you take? I can remember my ritual. Man, was that a hell of a fight.'' Asha said.

''She was able to get to me.'' Johnny told them.

Pierce whistled. ''So that means we have one more badass on the team. Cool.''

''Thanks, guys. I am looking forward to work with you.'' Barbara answered modestly.

''Don't be so modest. You are a Senior Saint now. The world is at your feet you can achieve anything you want. Let me show you around.'' Pierce courteously offered putting an arm around Barbara.

''You are not getting away.'' Asha cried out and tried to grab him. Luckily for Pierce he managed to dodge and quickly run away with Asha hot on his tail. Barbara and Gat made their way to the main room of the base. It was a big room with luxury design and some stripper poles.

''Hey, Sheela.'' Gat cried out.

A busty, hot looking girl in a revealing outfit turned around. ''Yeah?'' She responded.

''Do you know where the Boss is?'' He asked.

''Currently he is out with Oleg. Probably murdering somebody.'' Sheela answered as if that was something normal.

Johnny laughed. ''Yeah, that's like him. I just have here somebody who just successfully took the ritual. This is Barbara Croft and I wanted to introduce her to the gang.''

Sheela face lit up. ''I don't know you, so you must be new and already a Senior. You must be one hell of a badass. I happily welcome you to the 3rd Street Saints.'' Sheela revealed a tattoo of three lilies on her right shoulder. ''I think we will get along fine. From one tough girl to another.'' Sheela said. Barbara understood she also was a Senior. ''Do you also want a tattoo?'' She asked.

''Could it be something less drastic?'' Barbara asked.

''Still new, I guess. Maybe I have something for you just wait here.'' Sheela disappeared into a side-room. 5 minutes later she came back. She was holding a beautiful golden necklace with one big golden lilies as a pendant.

Barbara was speechless. This necklace probably was worth a fortune. ''Here take it and with this you are officially a Senior Saint. Just show this pendant and everybody knows how to treat you.'' Sheela explained.

''I can't take it. It is too much.'' Barbara answered.

''Please. By the condition you are in I say you have earned it. I also feel you won't waste it.'' Sheela smiled and gave it Barbara. Barbara took it and felt bad. She was a spy. Her whole reason to join them was so she could betray them. At the same time, she wondered about the Saints' finance. Were they really rich enough to give away such valuable gifts?

''Now to announce you to the gang.'' Sheela said. She climbed the stairs and shouted. ''Hey guys, listen up.'' Everyone looked. ''We have something to celebrate. Someone of us undertook the ritual today.'' Cheers began. ''She was able to clear all challenges and even managed to fight against the Johnny Gat.'' The Cheers became stronger. ''You probably don't know her. She is still new but just remind yourself when you try to mess with her. She can kick your asses. Here is our newest Senior Saint Barbara Croft.'' The crowd went wild.

Johnny signaled Barbara to go to Sheela. Blushing she managed to climb the stairs. She looked around. Among the crowd she could see Shaundi waving strongly. ''Now let's show her how Saints like to party.'' Sheela screamed.

Barbara was shocked what seems within moments the casual mood vanished replaced by the wildest party Barbara has ever seen. Sheela pulled Barbara aside.

''I can understand if you want to rest instead of partying. The party is for the others anyway. If you want to lay down and rest, speak with the Janitor. He will give you keys to a room upstairs but remember to lock the door or you could be interrupted by two lovebirds trying to burn off their energy, if you know what I mean.'' Sheela explained.

Barbara nodded and went to search for the Janitor. Before she exited the room, she caught glimpse of Johnny holding three girls on his shoulders and a fourth climbing him and Shaundi taking off her shirt. Barbara smiled although they were criminals they seem kind of fun.

Barbara found an elderly black man dressed in a janitor outfit. ''Are you the Janitor?'' Barbara asked. ''What gave me away, stupid girl? The clothes?'' The man answered rudely.

Then he saw Barbara's pendant. ''Oh my god. I am so sorry. I didn't know you were a Senior. I apologize for my rudeness. Yes, I am the Janitor. How can I be of assistance?'' The old man backed away and bowed slightly.

''You don't have to be so polite. I am new and I just undertook the ritual. Sheela said you could give me a key to a room so I could rest.'' Barbara spoke. The sudden polite behavior and drastic change in attitude shocked her a bit.

''Of course, I will.'' The man took out a bunch of keys. He detached one key and gave it Barbara. ''This is room 104 in my opinion the best room we have. It's on the first floor the fourth door on the right. Should I stay guard so that nobody disturbs your rest?'' He offered.

''No. It is fine. You don't have to do that for me. I just lock the door.'' Barbara took the key.

''If you need anything I am here almost 24/7.'' The Janitor said.

''Just, don't you have a real name? Why does everybody call you the 'Janitor'?'' Barbara asked giving into her curiosity.

''Before I joined the Saints I was a broken man without honor or self-respect. I was treated like the lowest life-form from my fellow human beings. Then Boss came into my life. He gave me back my dignity. Only thanks to him I can live my life as a human being again. The name I bore, before I joined the Saints isn't my name anymore. I proudly took the role of the janitor of the Saints and it became my whole reason. So I took on the name of my profession and became the 'Janitor' of the 3rd Street Saints. But the whole story is for another time. Now go and rest. I will make sure your rest is uninterrupted.'' Barbara left the Janitor deeply impressed.

What kind of man was the Leader? Everybody respected him so much. This kind of loyalty Barbara has never seen in street gangs. Whatever subordinate of a supervillain, they all talked sooner than later. Only thing what could delay a quick confession was their fear of their bosses.

In the case of the Saints Batman would have trouble to find somebody who would sing. It was the right decision to infiltrate the Saints. Batman will be needing her information. Barbara arrived at her room, entered and locked the door behind her.

To say it was just a room would be an understatement. Barbara's chin fell down. It was a big room with a king sized bed, a little Jacuzzi in a corner and a TV on the wall just as big as she was. No doubt about it this was one hell of a room. Barbara opened the fridge and found it full with the most exquisite drinks imaginable.

Intimidated by such wealth especially from just a street gang, she closed the fridge without taking something out. She dropped herself on the bed and it was heavenly. It was so soft and cozy. Barbara took of her shoes and clothes except her undergarment and went to sleep.

''Hello, here is Jane Valderamma with the newest report about the Saints. Approximately two hours ago the Saints kidnapped a van of the police transporting a great variety of substances which were used in previous crimes. The police are left clueless. Neither the riddle of how the Saints knew the exact route of the transport nor what they are planning to do with the substances is solved. Although the police are still in wonder, Detective Bullock reassured me that they wouldn't rest until they caught the culprits and brought them to Justice. The police are motivated but is that enough to stop a crime syndicate which isn't afraid to attack police forces head on? And what are the Saints scheming? For what do they need those substances? Your reporter at the scene my name is Jane Valderamma from Channel 6 News.''

 **From the author**

Some are probably wondering what a 'Senior Saint' is. Well, it is an invention of mine. I divided the Saints in Boss, Lieutenants, Senior Saints and normal Saints. That is also the hierarchy within the Saints. I included another group, because of the different depiction of the Saints in Saints Row 2 and 3. In Saints Row 2 the Saints are a real street gang, who had to be tough to survive, and in Saints Row 3 they are celebrities, have fans and have sunk into pop-culture. In the first game Boss had to prove himself. And I wanted to use that. But if the Saints shall be as popular as in 3, they had to be more approachable for the normal people, so if everybody had to fight people first join, it would be damage their appeal. So I made the ritual not a necessity to join the Saints, but to a way to climb ranks within the Saints. Although I took most from 3, except for Shaundi and some characters from 4, they have to be tough to survive in Gotham. So you can say, the ones who underwent the ritual are the real Saints. The backbone of Boss' organization.


	5. Chapter 5

**5 A Senior Saint**

When Barbara woke up her whole body hurt. She was tempted just to remain in bed and lay there in this soft heaven for the whole day. But after some time, Barbara decided to stand up.

Except it wasn't as easy as she thought. Barbara needed two tries to get out of the bed. On the first try her body just gave in. Finally, she was standing on her own two feet.

She put on her clothes and walked to the door, opened it and exited. Barbara swore that wouldn't be her last visit in this personal heaven.

Barbara went down the stairs to give the Janitor the key back. Just when she turned around a corner she collided with somebody. Barbara remained standing under great pain while her opposite tumbled down.

''Ugh.'' Both women exclaimed surprised.

''So, you are the new senior. I wondered when I would meet you. Did you know that only 2 percent of the whole population has red hair? In the US is it 5 percent, though. The chance that two red-haired people crash into each other is roughly about 0.00562 percent.'' The weird woman said while getting up.

She stood up and tapped the dust from her. She was holding a computer in her hands and she was wearing glasses which to some degree hid her freckles. ''So, you are Barbara Croft?'' The woman asked.

''Yes.'' Barbara answered. How the woman behaved was odd. She was probably higher ranked than Barbara.

''I heard you also study Computer Science?'' She asked again.

''Yes.'' Barbara repeated.

''What should you do when your internal system back-up is assaulted by a Crimer-equation carrying a Trojan?'' The woman wanted to know.

''You should send a boomerang impulse deleting the equation which result in the Trojan losing its carrier.'' If the woman was impressed, she didn't show it.

''You know your stuff. So, it was true. We both know Computer Science is a booming profession. Why risk your safe wealthy future for a dangerous one in a gang?'' Barbara started to understand. This woman was the brain of the Saints. If she wanted to fool her she had to weighting her words.

''My dad and friends always believed I couldn't do anything on my own. If I can roll with the Saints, I could show them that I am not the little girl they think me for.'' Barbara explained.

The woman didn't change her expression. ''So, the little wallflower? Is this the act you want to play? If you were such a spoiled brat, you describe yourself as you wouldn't have been able to beat up over 10 people.'' She accused.

Barbara was getting anxious. ''My dad is a little paranoid. He sent me to self-defense.'' Still with the same expression on her face the other girl responded.

''I think you are smart enough to calculate the odds of a girl who 'just' did some self-defense against ten thugs at a time. Let's say I buy your, not well thought-out, story. Why would you want to climb up so fast? Just after one job for Shaundi you wanted to undertake the ritual.'' The weird girl stated.

''You are right. To show my dad it would have been enough, but I wanted to prove to myself that I could be strong.'' Barbara tried to get some sympathy from the girl.

''I am Kinzie Kensington. I would shake your hand, but I don't trust a girl who came out of nowhere, is strong enough to beat up 18 people and apparently has the brains to hack into any top-secret agency. I still don't know what you want but let me make myself clear. If you are trying to pull off anything against the Saints, I will find you and destroy you.'' Kinzie said and left Barbara standing.

The girl was even smarter than Barbara thought. Barbara wanted to show off her knowledge but in truth it was a test to check her skill. If Barbara wouldn't had answered right she may had scattered Kinzie's suspicions. Kinzie was now convinced that Barbara wasn't honest. Barbara understood that all. She had to admit, in Kinzie she had found a formidable opponent.

Hacking into the Saints' system won't be so easy anymore. Although she had suffered a little defeat from Kinzie, Barbara wasn't worried. She didn't do anything to lose the trust of the other Saints yet.

When Barbara stepped into the main room again, she saw a very different picture compared to yesterday. The music was so quiet you might have overheard it completely. Most people, who were awake, were holding their heads. A table and a few chairs were shattered. People were lying on the ground or cushions everywhere. That was the scene after a party.

Barbara saw Shaundi lying in between the bodies. She went to her and shook her gently. ''I leave now, ok?'' Barbara asked.

Tired Shaundi answered. ''What am I? Your mother? You don't have to check yourself out. Just come and go whenever you like. And now please dear god just leave me alone.'' Shaundi exclaimed extremely tired and holding her head.

Barbara decided not to bother her anymore and went to find the Janitor. He was standing in the exact same spot she found him in yesterday. ''Here, you have the key back. The room is really something else.'' Barbara complimented.

She wanted to give him the key back but he declined ''Just keep the key. I have a dozen of spare keys left.'' The Janitor stated.

Barbara gave up and just took the keys. When she was outside Barbara searched for her car but couldn't find it. After several minutes of search, she found a piece of metal which suspiciously looked like her car door. Barbara became furious. They lulled her in a false state of security and then they hit.

Barbara stamped towards a bus station. How could they do that? She got the car to her 18th birthday. Just before she could leave she was caught up by a teenager. He said. ''You are Babs, right? We got a little surprise for you. Come with me!'' A little surprised she followed him to a near car workshop.

''Hey, Big B. She is here. Bring out the baby.'' The young man cried out.

In front of Barbara opened a car gate and Barbara dropped her car keys in surprise. In front of her was standing her car pimped out with best stuff imaginable. Still it remained recognizable. With cautiousness was every part which Barbara liked kept.

''Go on! Give her a ride. Me and the boys worked all night. She has a full tank and a new set of everything. Just try her out. She is waiting.'' A huge man with a long beard said.

Barbara reluctantly got in the car and started the engine. In the past it quietly whistled to life now it roared that you could hear it two blocks away. ''I don't know what to say. Thank you.'' Barbara happily cried out.

''Aw it's nothing. As a Senior Saint you will watch our asses so that is the least, we could do.'' The man answered with a grin.

Barbara felt a sting of guilt. She shouldn't be accepting this. It was wrong. Yet Barbara couldn't bring herself to decline. Barbara shook off the depressing thoughts and concentrated on the upcoming ride. She hit the gas pedal and started to drive.

One whole hour Barbara cruised around just for fun. It was amazing. Eventually she drove home. At home she was studying and mentally preparing herself to face Batman. She hasn't been Batgirl for the last couple of nights so Batman would probably be suspicious. He probably knew it already and Barbara expected that he would scold her.

It became evening and Barbara put on her costume and went out in the night in direction of Wayne Manor. Half an hour later she arrived at the Batcave. Like she predicted Batman was awaiting her. For a while both remained silent.

Then Batman asked. ''Where were you the last couple of nights?''

''Busy.'' Barbara answered not in the mood for Batman's mind games. He probably already knew it. He just tried to make Barbara say it herself so that he doesn't have to justify that he spied on her.

''I made myself clear. You weren't allowed to join the Saints.'' Batman stated.

''Allowed? I am not a small girl anymore, Bruce. You can't allow me nothing.'' Barbara retorted.

''As long as you follow my lead. You will listen to what I say.'' Batman stated.

Pissed Barbara wanted to say something inappropriate when Tim entered the cave. He was holding a plate filled with cookies. ''Bad timing?'' He asked. Tim immediately sensed the tension in the air. Neither Barbara nor Bruce responded. Tim just went to a quiet corner and started to eat the cookies.

''That kind of attitude makes you lose all your allies. That is also the reason why Dick left.'' Barbara said agitated.

Batman became a little pale. He was still struggling a little with the fact that his first Robin left him. But he answered firmly. ''I don't force anybody to work with me. If somebody doesn't like the way I do things they are free to go and try it their way.''

Barbara scuffled her hair. ''You think you have to do everything by yourself. You are a control freak. You aren't alone because you have to, but because you make it so. You suppress every independent thought of your allies. You suppress them even if they have a good idea and made better progress than yourself. I assume you find out nothing?'' Barbara asked smugly.

She was right Batman got nothing. He couldn't even find out the names of the leaders except the one publicly announced.

''And for what price did you obtain this information? What crimes did you have to commit?'' Bruce accused.

Barbara was speechless. How dare he accused her of something. Barbara barely controlled herself. ''You also infiltrated a crime syndicate once or did you already forget? How is that different to my situation.'' Barbara wanted to know.

Batman stated calmly. ''You are young and impulsive. When you enter the life of crimes you will face situation which will bring you to the brick of your morals. You don't have any control over your emotions. Your mind clouded you will do mistakes which I won't. I trained many years to control my feelings. Even confronted with extreme situation I will be able to make a rational decision which you won't.'' Batman finished his explanations.

Barbara turned around without a word and went to the exit. Just before she exited, she turned around one last time. ''Although they know me just for a couple of days, the Saints accepted me. I showed them my skills and they trust me. They don't belittle me. How come that you whom I proved many times over the years that I can look out for myself can't place his trust in me? If the good guys are like you nowadays maybe it is better to be the bad guy. I will help you when you apologize to me.'' Barbara didn't wait for an answer and left the cave.

Too unfocused to go on patrole tonight, Barbara went straight home. Tired she got out of her costume and went to bed. Even when falling asleep she was still angry with Bruce for the things he said.

The next morning Barbara woke up to go the University. She didn't sleep well, probably the emotional stress from yesterday. With the signs of a bad sleep on her face Barbara got in the car and drove to the University. Like usual when she exited her lecture she was intercepted by Cindy and her gang.

''You are still coming here? And I thought I made myself clear last time.'' Cindy said. Unnoticed by both parties a group of Saints saw the argument and they came over. ''Now take off your backpack.'' Cindy tried to grab Barbara's bag, but her hand was grabbed instead.

A big guy with the Saints logo on his shirt caught her arm. ''Hey, who are you trying to intimidate? You leave her alone or we will show you what happen when you mess with the Saints.'' Cindy and her friends looked around scared. They were surrounded by five more Saints looking menacingly.

''I will tell my dad and he will show you.'' Cindy answered nervously.

''The fuck you say? Would you repeat that.'' The man took a step closer and looked threateningly. Nearly wetting herself Cindy and her gang retreated. Cindy was so scared she didn't even give an arrogant comment.

''Boss, you ok?'' The man asked turning to Barbara. ''We know you could handle it, but we thought you shouldn't waste your time on garbage like them. We are here to deal with unpleasantness' like that.'' The man explained.

''You called me boss. Why?'' Barbara asked surprised. The man laughed and answered. ''You are a senior of course. You are our boss. Of course, not the boss boss. But I think you get it. But seriously you should wear something that fits better to your new position. If I hadn't seen you yesterday on the party, I wouldn't have even known you were one of us.'' The man stated.

Barbara looked at herself and had to admit new clothes would do her some good. ''Ok, I will speak to Shaundi maybe she has a fashion advise for me.'' Barbara said. ''Go rather to Viola. She has a better sense than Shaundi for those things.'' A girl said. ''Don't get me wrong. Shaundi usually knows what she is talking about. Only, she is high the whole damn time.'' She added.

''Ok, where can I find this Viola?'' Barbara asked.

Another guy responded. ''If you are lucky and she is not on the road with Boss, she is in headquarters.''

''Alright. See you, guys.'' Barbara said and left the other Saints. They went to the spot where they came from and continued whatever they were doing before. Barbara got in her car and drove to the base.

A little while after she entered the building again. The mood was very quiet there were even less Saints around. She asked a group of Saints who were playing cards where Viola is. They told her she is in one of the side-rooms. She went into the side-room and looked around. The room was a little imitation of the main room. Barbara then saw a beautiful woman with white sunglasses sitting on a table reading a fashion magazine.

Barbara approached her. ''Are you Viola? I am Barbara Croft the new Senior. I want to buy me some new clothes and I could use your advice.''

The woman put away her magazine and replied smiling. ''Of course, I will help you. It's true that I have the best sense of fashion within the Saints. Except maybe Pierce, but he is a wuss. Shaundi is also a good bet but she is high all the time, so her judgment isn't the best.'' Viola explained to Barbara.

''Hey, I heard that.'' A scream could be heard and Shaundi showed up behind a couch. ''Now you are on, sister. I will make her the most fashionable person in whole Gotham.'' Shaundi exclaimed.

''Wanna bet? Whoever outfit she picks wins.'' Viola betted.

''Ha. Don't come crying to me when you lose. Now let's go shopping.'' Shaundi responded and got up. Barbara not expecting such attention tried to retreat.

''You don't have to. I just wanted your opinion.'' She tried to stop them.

''There is nothing better than three girlfriends bonding over a good day of shopping.'' Viola responded and also got up. ''I just know the right place. Come with me. We can take my car.''

Barbara followed them reluctantly. Still this was a good opportunity to learn more about the Saints. During the drive they chatted with each other.

''I still haven't met the boss. What kind of guy is he?'' Barbara asked during their conversation.

''He would describe himself as a puckish rogue. His enemies call him a psychopath. In all honesty, he is somebody who you get along with ease.'' Viola answered.

''I wouldn't be so sure. You weren't with us when the boss started. Just let me say he was serious. The things he did. Sometimes when I want to scare myself I remember them. Gives me the chills every time.'' Shaundi explained shivering. ''But since the Saints are running smoothly Boss lost most of his tension. But I wouldn't recommend to piss him off.'' Shaundi added.

''Still the Boss is a real friend. Holding to us even when we are at our lowest. I own Boss greatly. He helped me to take revenge on the man who killed my sister.'' Viola said.

''Yeah, you are right. He saved my butt countless of times. One time it was especially nasty. One of my ex-boyfriends took me hostage and threaten to kill me. Boss found us, killed every last asshole there and then freed me from my stupid ex-boyfriend. You won't find someone who isn't in some way indebted to the Boss.'' Shaundi agreed.

''Why does everybody call him the 'Boss'? Doesn't he have a real name?'' Barbara asked curiously.

''He probably has one but I never heard him using it. He is simply the boss and that is it.'' Viola explained.

''And what I wanted to ask you. Aren't you lieutenants? How come you have so much free time? You even have enough time to go shopping with me. Don't you have anything important to do?'' Barbara wondered.

''Ha, kid. You still have much to learn. We do things, when they need to be done and when nothing is to be done, we do nothing.'' Shaundi explained simply. Barbara couldn't argue with that logic, but it was still too undisciplined.

''What Shaundi means is that Boss give us a job and we finish it. Until he has a new job for us we can do what we want.'' Viola said.

''Yeah, like my last job. I should find that eco-girl with the weird plant power.'' Shaundi told them.

''Poison Ivy?'' Barbara nearly screamed.

''Yeah, her. Do you know her?'' Shaundi asked a little surprised by the outburst.

''No, I just read about her in the papers.'' Barbara responded a little startled.

''Boss need her to develop an antidote against that stuff Joker uses.'' Shaundi explained.

''Why would he need that?'' Barbara asked.

''For a probable war against the Joker. The Boss's goal is the whole city. He doesn't expect the other criminals just to sit tight and let him take over the city.'' Viola stated. This information was priceless. Barbara grinned. Batman surely didn't get that information. Viola stopped the car. ''We are here.'' She said.

The three got out of the car. They were standing in front of a shop called 'Dolce and Gava'. ''That's my favorite shop. They have the best things.'' Viola said and entered followed by Barbara and Shaundi. ''Go ahead to the changing rooms. I will get you some outfits.'' Viola said and disappeared in to the ocean of clothes. They did what she asked and waited patiently.

After ten minutes a man came over to them. ''What do we have her? Saints so far away from home. Black Mask doesn't like it when somebody invades his territory. Aren't you Shaundi? Oh man, Black Mask will reward me handsomely when I bring you to him.'' The man said.

Barbara and Shaundi backed away a little. They understood that it would come to a fight. ''Don't make it harder for you than it already is. And where the fuck is that bitch Viola? I saw her entering with you.'' The man wanted to know.

''I am right here.'' Viola who suddenly appeared behind him whispered into his ear and stabbed him with a knife right into his heart. He was dead immediately. Viola pushed the body in one of the empty changing rooms and wiped her knife.

''You killed him.'' Barbara stated shocked. That was the first time she witnessed the Saints killing somebody.

''And when you see what is waiting outside you will be grateful for it.'' Viola exclaimed. ''Let's go to the backdoor. I am afraid our shopping spree has to wait a little.'' Viola said and directed them to a hidden exit. The moment Viola opened the door she dropped to the ground. Just in time before bullets flew over her. She rolled out of view. ''I hate when that happens. Back to the front door we have to get to my car. There I have a little something which should help us.'' Viola explained and they went to the front door.

''Does everybody have a gun?'' Viola asked. Shaundi took out two guns. Holding them akimbo style. Barbara shook her head. ''Girl, as a Saint never leave your home without a gun or two. That is like rule number 1.'' Viola sighed in disbelief. ''Here take one of mine.'' She handed Barbara a light machine pistol.

Barbara looked at Viola's skin tight outfit and wondered where she kept so many weapons. ''You two will provide cover while I try to reach the car. Once I reached it, I will deal with the rest of them, then you will get in the car and we get the hell out of here.'' Viola explained her plan.

Neither Barbara nor Shaundi knew what the thing was but they trusted her. After a few minutes of heavy shooting and slow progress. Viola finally reached the car. She opened the trunk and got a bazooka out.

''You wanna play? Play with this!'' Viola said and fired at a car of the Black Masks. It exploded on impact. The men started to retreat. Three more shots and the street was a battlefield. Everywhere were fire and parts of people.

''Nice destruction, Viola. Boss would be overjoyed by this sight.'' Shaundi commented when she Barbara reached the car.

''Are you crazy? You can't just fire a rocket launcher on the streets.'' Although she also shot her gun a few times Barbara made sure not to hit anybody. ''You could have hit civilians.''

''I didn't think you would be such a party popper and besides most of the civilians ran away when the fight started anyway. Now let's go before the cops arrive.'' Viola said not understanding the attitude of Barbara. The three women got in the car and drove back to the base. Nobody was in the mood to continue their shopping.

"Hello, here is Jane Valderamma your reporter from Channel 6 News. Once again Gotham looks upon a scene of death and destruction. Today was a normal day like every day else until today at noon a fight broke out between the Saints and the followers of the crime boss Black Mask. Black Mask whose Identity isn't well known because of his black, hard to remove mask. He is the crime lord who controls the North of Gotham. He has his fingers in major drug deals and the gambling industry. Also cruel like every other villain in Gotham Black Mask is famous for paying handsomely high money when you execute his orders. The cause of the fight is still unknown. The theory which makes the most sense is that some Saints members were cruising in the Black Mask's territory. Although a lot of bodies which could be placed as Black Masks were found none for the Saints. It is to reason that the Saints escaped this battle without any casualties. In this first confrontation the Saints were victorious. Will be Black Mask the second big criminal which will be taken out by the Saints or will he crush the rising gang? Only the future and your reporter on scene will tell. I am Jane Valderamma from Channel 6 News."


	6. Chapter 6

**6 Flying like a bird**

''Yes, right there. Aah. You have a golden touch, dear.'' A relaxed Boss sighed. He was laying on a bench looking downwards. He was being massaged by a young-looking woman.

''We here at 'Spa Palace' make sure that you get the most rest imaginable.'' The woman said while massaging Boss's back.

''That is just what I need after a long day of murdering.'' Boss said contently. Suddenly his phone rang. ''Could you please hand over my phone? I would rather not move.'' He asked of the woman. She gave it to him. Boss took the call. ''Yes, oh hi Zimos... You have a problem?... That son of a bitch!... I am getting to you right now. On second thought expect me in 2 hours or so.'' He threw the phone back to his things and turned around. ''Now for making me feel so good how about I repay you.'' Boss said and stroke her cheek.

''Boss, you know I have another client next.'' The girl repelled.

''Let them wait.'' Boss said not giving up.

''Alright, but you better do a good job. And better be worth it to skip out on paying clients.'' The girl said.

''Trust me, baby, it will.'' Boss stated and leant in to kiss her. Half an hour later the Boss put on his clothes.

The girl was smoking a cigar. ''Come by again anytime.''

The girl said and Boss answered. ''I will.'' He opened the door and went out.

Outside he got into his car and drove to the base. He wanted to change clothes and his equipment. At the base he went upstairs. There he met Asha, Kinzie and Matt working at their computers and Pierce playing 'Call of the Battlefield 6'.

''Hey, guys.'' He greeted them. He was ignored. ''That is not the way how you should greet your boss.'' He reminded them. Still now reaction. ''That hurts, you know.'' Boss begged now. They still ignored him. ''Fine.'' He went to a side-room and started changing. 10 minutes later he was back with them. He observed Pierce's gaming closer. ''This is fishy. You are playing way too good.'' Boss stated besides Pierce.

''Wow, Bro. Don't scare me like that. That is just my true skill. I was going easy on you guys before. You being my boss and all.'' Pierce bragged.

''Skill my ass. You used my computer to download some cheats. If Matt wouldn't have restored it, I would have broken both of your arms.'' Asha stated.

''Thanks, Matt by the way.'' Pierce said ignoring Asha.

''If you went to me, I would have restored them quicker.'' Kinzie said.

''In your dreams, Kinzie. You can't compare yourself to the Cyber God.'' Matt responded not looking up from his computer. Boss should have seen that coming. No wonder they were so quiet and ignoring each other. Asha and Pierce never gotten along pretty well. And Kinzie still hold a grudge against Matt. And Matt couldn't forget that she had beaten him once. Before the situation could escalate Viola, Shaundi and Barbara entered.

''Hi, Boss and gang.'' Viola and Shaundi greeted them.

''Omg. You look like shit.'' Pierce commented when he saw them and was trying to distract the Boss from the fact that he used cheats.

''Fuck you, Pierce. The Black Masks set a trap for us. They nearly got us but then Viola took out her bazooka and blasted them to hell. Oh. And this is the new girl Barbara Croft, by the way. She was eager to meet you.'' Shaundi said.

''I wonder why?'' Kinzie commented.

Boss looked at the girl. She didn't look like much and was quiet the whole time.

''It is an honor to meet you, Sir.'' The girl said humble and stretched out her hand.

''Don't be so formal. Just be yourself.'' Boss answered and shook her hand.

''You shouldn't underestimate her. She took the ritual. She is a Senior Saint.'' Asha chipped in.

Boss's chin fell down. ''You?'' He stammered. ''We should celebrate.'' He exclaimed.

''Already did, Boss. You missed it.'' Shaundi responded.

''Aw. Those are my favorite parties. But why don't you join me? Zimos told me of a small problem I should take care of. To get to know you better and all.'' Boss offered.

''A perfect opportunity, right?'' Kinzie commented again.

''What is up with you, Kinzie? Afraid she becomes Boss's new favorite redhead.'' Matt laughed.

''I should have predicted that your explanation of my distrust is the most useless. But it still surprises me how stupid you can be.'' Kinzie answered.

Before Matt could retort Boss stopped the fight. ''I don't know what is wrong with you, today. But you are worse than usually. Just because you are in the same gang it doesn't mean you have to spend every minute together. Go somewhere and do things which calm you down. But don't let out your frustration on your fellow Saints. The Black Masks have become bold enough to openly pick up a fight with us. We should deal with them soon. But right now, I have something else to do. So, Babs, are we good to go?'' Boss turned around to Barbara.

''Yeah, I don't have anything to do anyway.'' Barbara answered. That was a great opportunity to get directly information from the man in charge.

''Great, does anybody know where Johnny is?'' Boss asked his crew.

''Johnny got bored. He took some guys with him and is now probably raiding some other gang's outposts.'' Pierce stated.

''Oh, Johnny you make me happy.'' Boss exclaimed. ''Now let's go, Babs. We are taking my car.'' Boss said and went out. Barbara followed him. Outside they arrived at an elegant sport car without a roof. Boss and Barbara jumped in. Boss started the car and drove.

''I bet you have never seen anybody like Zimos. He is alright but a little weird.'' Boss said.

''Where are we driving?'' Barbara asked. ''Just to our base in the west of our territory. He is in command of our working ladies.'' Boss answered. ''Some stupid asshole is murdering his employees and he asked me to take care of the guy.''

''You want to kill him?'' Barbara exclaimed.

''What do you think we are? Of course, we going to kill him. He massacred three of our girls.'' Boss said without hesitation.

''You can't. That is wrong.'' Barbara started but was interrupted by Boss.

''Hey, I love that song.'' He turned louder the song 'want to kiss a girl' from Katy Pory. Boss started to sing to it. ''I always wanted it.'' Boss sang.

Barbara smiled a little. It was absurd this man was driving to kill a man but sang on the way there. Barbara couldn't resist anymore and started to sing, too. ''That's the spirit, girl.'' Boss said delighted. He turned on the full volume and he and Barbara were singing with full voice to it while driving through the streets of Gotham. Barbara had to admit she started to like the Boss and it was fun. After the song they sang three more until they finally arrived.

''Man, that was fun. You are one hell of a singer. You probably could compete with Pierce. We have to do that more often. I am looking forward to you, me and Pierce singing together.'' Boss said in a good mood.

''I agree. That was fun.'' Barbara smiled.

Although he was her superior his aura was much different from other people in command she knew. Her father was clam and had an aura of wisdom and experience surrounding him while Batman was all bossy and rude. The Boss on the other hand made her feel relaxed and spending time with him was fun. It was like hanging out with her friends instead of a superior. They entered a building. They went up some stairs and entered a room. They could see a black man smoking a pipe laying on top of a mountain of girls.

''Oh, right. It is that time of year.'' Boss said. The man took a microphone and place it on his throat. His voice became distorted and amusingly musical.

''I can't help it. I always get so horny this time of year. Post-traumatic after-effect or shit.'' Zimos said in his funny voice.

''Barbara that is Zimos. Zimos Barbara.'' Boss introduced.

''Cute lady you got there, Boss. Do you enjoy the life with the Saints?'' Zimos asked.

''Yes, I do.'' Barbara answered honestly.

''Not the talkative one. Better for the job.'' Zimos commented.

''I already told you, but some killer is hunting my girls. He killed the first girl a month ago. I didn't do anything at first. Gotham is full of crazy bitches and they should be handled with respect. If a crazy guy kills one of my girls, I normally send somebody to deal with him. But this guy is a crazy guy even for a crazy guy. So, I didn't want to pursue the matter any further. If I can prevent one of those crazies going amok in one of my shops, one girl every now and then is bearable. It is an occupational hazard. But that guy is pushing his limits. He already killed three more girls of mine this week. The morale of my cute employees is dropping. They are scared to go on the streets. Our income is decreasing. So, I thought you should teach that son of a bitch not to mess with the Saints.'' Zimos explained.

''Where can I find him?'' Boss asked his face darkening.

''When I said he was a real nutcase I meant it. He is a regular inmate in Arkham Asylum. His name is Victor Zsas. I could find out that he lives just a few blocks away in this building.'' Zimos gave Boss a picture. ''Malanda-Street 23. He lives in the apartment 208. Boss, he is a loon through and through. For every victim he carves a scar into his body. Do the world a favor and rid it of his existence.'' Zimos concluded.

''You don't have to tell me. He isn't killing any Saints ever again.''

''I would enjoy your company, but the girls are waking up and you have some murdering to do.'' Zimos stated.

Barbara and Boss understood and returned to the car. They drove to the address Zimos named. ''Why are you doing this?'' Barbara asked.

''Again with the ethics.'' Boss sighed.

''No, you misunderstood. You are the Boss. Why should you do the work of some minion. To kill Zsas it wasn't necessary to send you. Some small fry would have been sufficient.'' Barbara explained herself.

''Now, I understand. It just would be boring, if I would just sit on my butt all day letting others doing my job. How could you expect of me to miss out all this murder?'' Boss joked.

Barbara started to understand him. Behind all the playful exterior in the depths of this man lurked a psychopathically killer. They arrived at the address. They exited the car and entered the building. After they went upstairs, they were standing in front of the door with the number 208.

''Let's do this.'' Boss said and wanted to press the bell but was stopped by Barbara.

''You don't have to do this. Just call the police and they will handle it.'' Barbara pled.

''What are you? A living conscience? You make me even feel about killing. But now I have a job to do.'' Boss pressed the bell.

A hissing voice spoke up behind the door. ''Who is there?''

''Your doom.'' Boss stated. Barbara just shook her head.

''Oh yeah? Take this!'' Boss quickly got out of the way of the door and pushed Barbara aside. Seconds later the door was pierced through by a pump gun shot.

''You never get me!'' Zsas screamed and shot three more times. Boss just grabbed behind his back and took out a grenade. He pulled off the ring and said to Barbara.

''Always count to three before you throw it.'' As if to teach her how to use a grenade. He threw it inside and moments later an explosion and a scream could be heard. Boss entered the flat with his gun up. He arrived at the Livingroom and saw Zsas cowering in one corner of the room. He was bleeding heavily, and his right arm was crippled.

''You are one tough bastard but now is the end of the row for you.'' Boss put up his gun to kill him but Barbara stopped him once more.

''Stop. He is injured. Please, just hand him over to the police. In his state he probably won't ever recover enough to harm anybody again.'' Barbara said. Without an answer Boss just shot.

''Probably isn't good enough.'' Boss stated coldly.

Barbara averted her face. ''Now to make that public.'' Boss said and took out his phone. He made a selfie and started to tap into his cellphone.

''Is that really necessary?'' Barbara asked disgusted.

''Hey, I just killed somebody, who is like a celebrity in this city. I think the world should know what happens when you fuck with the Saints.'' Boss answered putting his phone away.

He made his way to exit the building again. Barbara tried to scold the Boss. ''He wasn't a threat anymore. Killing him was unjustified. He couldn't even defend himself.''

Boss started to become annoyed. ''What the hell were you thinking, we were doing in our gang? If somebody tries to mess with us, we kill them. It is that easy. Now stop your melodramatics and let me just enjoy my work.'' Boss said and exited the building.

Suddenly somebody screamed. ''Hands up! You are surrounded Saints! Give up now and surrender peacefully!'' The building was surrounded by police cars and men.

''Just great. How can that shitty day get even worse?'' Boss asked and dropped his gun raising his hands above his head. Some policemen approached to put them in handcuffs. ''I want my phone call.'' Boss started to scream. ''I won't tell you anything. I want my lawyer.'' He joked around by citing every cliché quote of a criminal taken prisoner by the police.

Barbara wanted to explain herself to the police. After all she was the commissioner's daughter. ''That is a misunderstanding. I want to talk-'' A bag was pulled over her head.

''Hey, is that standard police procedure?'' Boss asked when he saw that. Then his view was darkened by a bag as well. They both were thrown into a van and the policemen drove away. ''Where are they taking us?'' Barbara asked a little shaken.

''Don't worry we will get out of here.'' Boss reassured. Boss and Barbara could hear how they were loaded on something and shortly after they could the turbines of a plane. They were in air now. It felt like an eternity later but in reality only was an hour, Boss and Barbara were seated on chairs and their bags were removed.

Barbara and Boss were sitting in a room in front of a big table, sitting behind it was Black Mask.

''You are probably wondering where you are?'' Black Mask spoke.

''I think I am not in Kansas anymore.'' Boss answered.

''Very funny.'' Black Mask smiled.

''I admire your competency. You led a small unimportant gang to be one of Gotham' strongest forces. It would be a shame to let your talents go to waste. So, I will suggest a deal. We will together destroy the other gangs and then split Gotham among us. You have the man power, I have the resources. We would be unstoppable. What do you say?'' Black Mask proposed.

''How much will we get?'' Boss asked.

''20-80.'' Black Mask answered.

Boss sneered. ''I am right to assume that I get the 80.''

Black Mask laughed. ''A comedian to the bitter end. Of course, you will get 20.''

''Fuck you!'' Boss spat out.

''Don't be hasty now. I offer you an opportunity here. It is either my offer or death? What do you choose?'' Black Mask asked.

Barbara was tensed. With her equipment of her Batsuit she would have freed herself a long time ago but now she was forced to just watch.

''Before I answer I just want to say one thing. My countless hours of bondage in the bedroom finally paid off.'' Boss shook his now free hands at a surprised Black Mask.

Boss who had freed himself delivered a heavy blow on Black Mask's face who has come closer to the Saint to underline his point. Black Mask stumbled over his own desk when he stepped back. A bodyguard of him took out his gun and tried to shoot the Boss, but he was disarmed and his head made an unpleasant acquaintance with a plane window. Boss shot also the two other guys and then freed Barbara.

''We have to get out of here.'' Boss said. Through the hole in the plane it was losing pressure.

''How?'' Barbara asked rubbing her ankles.

''We go to the back find a parachute and jump out of this thing.'' Boss explained. Boss tried to shoot also Black Mask, but he hid behind his desk.

Fighting through the plane they finally reached the back. Barbara opened the loading bay. Boss had the parachutes. Before he could give Barbara one the plane trembled causing Barbara to lose footing and fall of the plane.

''God dammit!'' Boss said and jumped after her. He was avoiding the rest of the cargo which also fell out. ''The fuck you come from?'' Boss exclaimed. In midair he was still assaulted by Black Mask's men. ''Really?'' Boss exclaimed and started shooting them. After he got rid of all of them, he pursued Barbara. When he reached her, he grabbed her bridal style and pulled the parachute.

''I am not gonna lie I didn't think you would make it in time.'' Barbara said out of breath.

''Are you kidding me I never let my girl fa- wait what is that?'' Boss said.

''What is what?'' Barbara wanted to know.

''That plane is -ok, don't freak out or anything- but I think that plane is gonna try to ram us.'' Boss said already a plan in his mind.

''What do you mean don't freak out? Do you have a plan?'' Barbara asked.

''Yeah, I shoot out the window, land in the plane, kill Black Mask and then jump out the back again.'' Boss explained.

''You mean we, right?'' Barbara asked unsure.

''Look just remember how happy you were when I caught you.'' Boss exclaimed and let her fall again.

''Wait, what? Asshoooole.'' Barbara cried out before she was falling again.

''Shoot out the window and land in the plane. What the fuck was I thinking?'' Boss mumbled to himself. He did what he had planned. He shot the window, fell through the plane, grabbed a man with a parachute, took it off of him and put it on himself. Now he was again trying to reach Barbara again. While avoiding all the rubles he shouted out.

''How much shit was in that plane?'' He was amazed by the amount the plane apparently had on board. When he reached Barbara, he grabbed her and while pulling the parachute he screamed. ''Gotcha.''

Barbara shouted pissed off. ''You are fucking asshole.'' Boss winced a little.

''Ok, I deserved that.'' Boss admitted. After a while he landed safely in a suburb of Gotham. He tossed the parachute in a trashcan.

''Although you dropped me again, you didn't let me fall in the end and saved me. Thanks.'' Barbara said who had calmed down.

''No problem. I would have done that for every of my Saints.'' Boss answered honestly. ''Now just let me call Kinzie.'' He took out his phone and called Kinzie. ''Hello, Kinzie. We need a ride.''

Hello, here is Jane Valderamma with the latest news of Gotham Streets. The second criminal which could be categorized as a 'Supervillain' was killed by the Leader of the Saints. Just recently a picture showed up at the 'Visagebook' page of this self-called 'puckish rogue'. Showing the corpse of a deformed Victor Zsasz. He was a psychopathic killer who killed over 72 people in cold blood. He scarred himself for every victim he slaughtered. Despite numerous arrests and admissions to Arkham Asylum he stroked terror into people's heart until today. The police had confirmed it. Victor Zsasz is dead. With one bullet the Leader of the Saints assured what neither the police nor the mighty Batman ever could, that the people of Gotham are safe from this murderous lunatic. Many people are starting to doubt. Maybe the Saints aren't just criminals. They are freeing a city which is overrun by so called 'Supervillains'. They are losing their trust in the capabilities of the police. Today Gotham is celebrating the Saints as liberator and protector of Gotham. The approval for the Saints is rising in Gotham City. Maybe with the Saints fighting our war, Gotham can look out for another future. If this future will be good or bad only time will tell. Also today's other hot topic, some people were crushed by heavy fallout. Cars and other heavy objects fell out of the skies. Five people lost their lives because of this strange rain. It is unknown how that could happen. We don't know out of which plane all those things fell. The police are currently investigating the matter. If the Saints are involved in that accident is unknown. I am Jane Valderamma from Channel 6 News.''

Note from the author

I usually don't do that, but the sequences with the plane is word for word cited. I think the plane sequence in Saints Row 3 is one of the best openings in gaming ever in my opinion. So, I simply had to copy it. But I won't make a habit out of this. This will be the only instance I cited word for word.


	7. Chapter 7

**7 Rescuing A Flower**

It was evening and it was quiet in the Saints' base maybe even a little too quiet. Boss, Kinzie, Oleg, Pierce, Viola, Shaundi and Gat were playing a round of poker. Shaundi had the most chips and Pierce the least. ''Aww. It is not my day, today.'' Pierce sighed.

''Bullshit, you can't bluff, that's all.'' Gat commented but he himself only had a little bit more than Pierce.

''Oh yeah? It is not like you are a pro!'' Pierce countered.

''Your control over your face is lacking.'' Oleg chipped in. He had the most chips next to Shaundi.

''Since when are Russian good at poker? You are probably using your height to look into our hands.'' Viola accused. She had also lost some money but still had more than Pierce and Gat combined.

''I am always gentleman. Such pathetic behavior is beneath me.'' Oleg answered.

''He is just smarter than you.'' Kinzie stated. She almost had as much as Oleg.

''Yeah, yeah you two are smart, we get it.'' Boss interrupted her. He just had one chip more than Johnny. ''But what I don't get is how Shaundi is robbing us blank.'' Boss said in disbelief.

Shaundi was sitting behind a mountain of chips. She had more than twice as much as Oleg and more than everyone else together. ''A girl always has a secret or two, Boss.'' Shaundi answered in a good mood. With all this money she would be buying herself a load of drugs.

''She is high and therefore unreadable.'' Viola explained shaking her head.

''I should try it out then, too.'' Pierce exclaimed. ''Hey, Shaundi give me some of the stuff.''

''No way. This is my secret weapon.'' Shaundi declined.

''Aww, come on, girl! Don't be like that! It is already bad enough as it is. Please, lend a hand!'' Pierce begged.

''To spend your money will be the most enjoyable.'' Shaundi answered with an evil smile on her face. Pierce gave up.

After ten minutes of intense starring and slow card reveals Boss's phone rang. ''Who the fuck could that be?'' Boss asked out loud. He was concentrated on the game, because he had a good hand. ''Yeah, the leader of the Saints speaking.'' He picked up the call.

''Listen, I need your help.'' A voice answered quickly.

''Hello to you, too, Ivy. Nice to hear from you. Is the antidote finished?'' Boss asked.

''No.'' Ivy stated shortly.

''The fuck? Didn't you say, you could create every antidote on the planet?'' Boss wanted to know. He was a little angry. He provided her with the necessary samples. It was now her turn to deliver.

''It wasn't the lack of ability but of time. I had some important stuff to do.'' Poison Ivy explained.

''And why do you call me then?'' Boss questioned.

''My actions gained the attention of a certain someone. Batman is hot on my tail.'' Ivy explained.

''Raise.'' Boss said to the group.

''Are you even listening to me? What are you doing?'' Ivy's voice rose in irritation. She wasn't used to being ignored and especially when she needed help.

''Relax! I am playing poker with the gang. And also, you wanted my help. Beggars can't be choosers.'' Boss stated.

''Poison Ivy does not beg. I see it was a mistake calling you.'' Ivy said with poison in her voice.

''Girl don't be like that. Just tell me where you are, and I will help you.'' Boss offered.

''I am currently at the labs of a company called 'Biotec Corporation'. Hurry, Batman is near, and I think the cops are also on their way.'' Ivy said.

''What is with the antidote?'' Boss asked.

''It isn't finished. And if you don't save me I won't be able to finish it.'' Ivy replied. Boss sighed. ''Kinzie look up some lab of a company called 'Biotec Corporation'. Ivy don't go anywhere; I will be there as soon as I can.'' Boss said.

''Very funny.'' Ivy stated and the call ended.

''Our eco-terrorist has apparently bit more off than she can chew.'' Boss explained to his crew.

''Boss, the address is 'Lincoln-Street' 67.'' Kinzie informed him. ''Ok, guys, I won't be gone too long. Here Pierce, you can have my remaining chips. But don't think I quit. When I am back I will reenter.'' Boss said and left the gang. The gang and a very happy Pierce continued playing.

Meanwhile at the labs

''Who did you just call?'' Batman asked who had reached Ivy.

''Isn't that invading a little too much on my privacy? Besides aren't you the world's greatest detective? You should tell me that.'' Ivy answered.

Batman narrowed his eyes. ''I never would have thought that the mighty Poison Ivy had to be saved like a little damsel in distress.'' Batman said with a grin.

Ivy's eyes light up angrily. Barely controlling herself. ''I know what you are trying to do. You try to put me off balance, so I tell you something. You just have to know that I unexpectedly made some very capable friends, who are very concerned about my freedom.'' Ivy said trying to buy some time. She already had thrown everything she had at Batman.

''You are bluffing. Why should somebody help you?'' Batman starred holes into Ivy.

''To be honest, I was as surprised as you but that doesn't mean it's not true.'' Ivy stated.

''Enough. I take you in, whether you have those friends or not.'' He dashed forwards. Ivy summoned some vines, but they restricted Batman only for a moment. A hard punch hit her beautiful face and she fell to the ground. ''Commissioner, do you hear me?'' Batman asked through his communication link.

''Yes, Batman loud and clear.'' Gordon gave answer.

''I have secured Ivy. Your men can come in and collect her now.'' Batman said and took the phone from the unconscious Ivy before he shot his Batclaw and vanished from the scene into the night.

''Alright, boys. The coast is clear. Get in there and arrest Ivy.'' Gordon ordered. After a while Gordon interrogated Ivy to pass the time until the special van arrived which would bring Ivy back to Arkham Asylum. Some medics gave Ivy a serum to temporarily suppress her ability to manipulate hormones.

''Now, Dr. Isley what do you have to say to your defense.'' Gordon said. Ivy remained silent. ''Like usually, because of your condition physically and psychically you won't be charged for your crimes, but you will have to be locked up in Arkham indefinitely or until an improvement of your condition arises.'' Gordon stated.

''I don't think I won't be there that long.'' Ivy said with a knowing smile.

''Where does this confidence come from? Although you escaped before it is not that easy. You will be there at least a few more months and if you really escape, Batman will just put you back in.'' Gordon tried to provoke Ivy.

''To brag with the achievements of another. How pathetic! My allies will make sure that I am free soon enough.'' Ivy stated.

''So, our little human-hater got some friends. Do you really believe you are any worth to them now that you are taken prisoner by the police? Why should somebody risk his head to free somebody who sees her fellow humans only as nuisances?'' Detective Bullock taunted.

That was certainly new. Ivy never allied with anyone except occasionally with Harley Quinn. Gordon wasn't always content with how Bullock handled things, but this was important. Gordon had to know who those mysterious friends were. Ivy thought about what Bullock said. She had a shaky alliance with the Saints, but she wasn't irreplaceable. They could just take the samples and search for another scientist to make the antidote. She wasn't sure if the Saints would actually take the risk of saving her just for the antidote.

Although not believing herself she said. ''Your police are not the strongest force on the streets anymore. My allies will come.'' After that Ivy remained silent. The special van came, and Ivy was freighted. Then it was closed. Two men got in the front of the car and started to drive.

When Boss arrived, everything was already over. Just a few policemen stayed behind to organize the cleaning up. ''I guess I am too late.'' Boss sighed and called Kinzie. ''Kinzie, I am too late.'' Boss began.

''I thought you would be, so I hacked the communication of the cops. She is transported to Arkham Asylum as we speak.'' Kinzie explained. ''But before you go after her, you should think. Ivy isn't the only scientist in town. You could just go to her hide-out, take the samples and let another scientist develop the antidote. You don't have to bail her out. It was her own fault. She even got captured before she could fulfill our deal. You own her nothing.'' Kinzie pointed out

Boss thought for a moment then answered. ''Yeah, you are right. I don't have to, but I will. Whether she stays an ally to the Saints in the future or not, she is one right now. And you know my opinion to the matter of abandoning one of my allies. I will go after her. Guide me!'' Boss decided and drove away.

Poison Ivy was being driven for almost twenty minutes. Soon they would be at Arkham and Ivy lost all hope. It had been foolish to think that the Saints would save her. She was also angry at them to abandon her without a fight. The car stopped probably a traffic light. When they didn't start again Ivy began to wonder what happened. Were they already at Arkham? Ivy decided not to surrender without a fight. The first one who would open this door she would kill him with her handcuffs. Finally, the door opened, and Ivy charged the man standing in the doorstep. Too late Ivy recognized the grinning face of Boss. She tackled him and they stumbled to the ground.

''Hey, normally I get a kiss when I save a girl, but in your case, I think, this is better.'' Boss joked while lying on the ground with Ivy on top of him.

''You really came.'' Ivy stated surprised.

''Of course, don't think you can get out of our deal that easily.'' Boss flirted. They both stood up. Boss opened Ivy's handcuffs with a key. ''And now a picture.'' Boss said and took out his phone.

''Oh, no.'' Ivy objected.

''Aw, come on. I saved you. You own me at least this much.'' Boss replied.

After a moment Ivy sighed. ''Ok but make it quick.'' He hugged Ivy with one arm and made a selfie with the other. Under the picture of him smiling widely and Ivy looking sour he posted. 'Me hanging out with Poison Ivy.' ''What did you do to the guards?'' Ivy asked and looked in the driver-spot.

''Do you even have to ask?'' Boss answered bored. The two cops were bleeding out of several bullet holes. Both being dead. ''My car is over there.'' Boss pointed at a stylish car. Ivy and Boss entered it. Boss started the engine and drove away.

''In regard of your latest actions I probably should invest more time in the antidote.'' Ivy admitted.

''Yeah, about that. Where do you want to do your science stuff? I am sure Batman won't be happy about how you avoided arrest. He will probably search the whole city for you and your place is pretty obvious. No offense.'' Boss stated.

''What do you suggest?'' Ivy questioned.

''How about you come to us for a couple of days only until the police has calmed down a little and you finished the antidote.'' Boss offered.

''You want to take me now prisoner instead.'' Ivy said coldly.

''Sheesh. You sure are hard to deal with. I don't force anything onto you. You also don't have to be cooked up in one place. You can move freely as you like. Also, can't you in regards of my latest actions understand that I have a soared interest that you complete the antidote.'' Boss explained.

''Hm. Fine. Batman would probably never look after me in one of your bases. But I want a quiet place and if one of your guys disturbs me he is mulch.'' Ivy agreed to Boss's offer.

''Please, don't be too strict. But I can arrange that.'' Boss answered. 30 minutes later they arrived at the base. Boss led her to the main room which was filled with Saints who were partying. Boss gave the DJ a sign and he turned the music down. He started to speak to the Saints.

''Hi, guys. I won't stop you from partying too long but listen. I mean it. Listen closely. This is Poison Ivy.'' He pointed at Ivy. The Saints looked at her some took out their guns. ''Don't worry. She is an ally. As long as you don't bother her, she won't do anything to you. She will be occupying the highest floor. The highest floor is off limits for you guys for the time being. I repeat nobody of you is allowed in the highest floor. Tell also the others who aren't here now. The only one allowed to approach her are me, Kinzie and Shaundi. I don't want any Saint disturbing her. It will be only for a couple of days. And now you can continue the party.'' The crowd cheered and continued.

''Follow me. There are some guys you should meet.'' Boss said and led Ivy to the room where he left his gang playing poker. When he entered the sight hasn't changed much except that Barbara and Matt had joined them. Pierce had a decent amount of chips. Johnny had the least and only a couple of chips left. Barbara had made a little plus on her chips of the beginning. Matt wasn't quite as lucky and he hadn't almost any chips left but still more than Johnny. Kinzie had lost the half of her chips she had when Boss left. Viola had made a little plus and Oleg lost a little. But Shaundi topped them all. Instead of one mountain of chips she was now sitting behind two mountains of chips. Boss wondered if Shaundi was a genius at poker.

Barbara who spotted them cried out and stood up. ''Poison Ivy?''

Boss tried to calm her down. ''Calm yourself down. She is an ally. She was arrested and I busted her out. And now she is staying her until she develops the antidote.'' Matt and Pierce started to whistle when they saw Ivy's revealing outfit. ''Guys, one kiss of her gives you a horrible death. I wouldn't piss her of if I were you.'' Boss stated.

Suddenly Pierce and Matt became very quiet. ''She will stay in the highest floor. I already got the keys from J. Don't disturb her and that applies especially to the men of our gang. Only ones who can approach her are me, Kinzie and Shaundi.'' He pointed at the two girls.

The group nodded. ''So that is cleared. Ivy do you want to join us in a little game of poker?'' Boss offered.

Ivy declined. ''I need my peace and quiet. These many people strain my nerves already.''

''Alright, I will bring you to your temporarily residence.'' Boss said and turned around to leave.

Before Ivy turned away, she asked Barbara suspiciously. ''Don't I know you from somewhere?'' She frowned like in thought.

''I don't think so.'' Barbara replied quickly trying to hide her anxiousness.

''Whatever.'' Ivy exclaimed and followed the Boss. Ivy was familiar with the police and even saw her on occasions. If Ivy remembered that she was the daughter of the commissioner she was in a lot of trouble. Luckily it seems that Ivy didn't give it much thought, yet. With an uneasy feeling Barbara continued to play. Boss and Ivy finally reached the last floor.

''This is your floor.'' Boss pointed out. ''And now I make myself clear.'' His smile vanished. ''If you are bothered by some of my guys you can scare them a little, but you are a guest here and you should act like one. If you hurt one of my gang seriously, it will have dire consequences.'' Boss said with a dark voice.

''No need to be so menacing. As long as nobody bothers me, we will get along fine. And now I want to go to bed.'' Ivy said with a little wink and closed the door behind her. Boss made his way back to the poker session.

''Hello, my name is Jane Valderamma with the news from the streets. With the help of Batman, the GCPD managed to arrest the eco-terrorist Poison Ivy. The mistress of plants is an expert in chemistry and has the ability to control plants and men through hormones. On several occasion she had threaten to take over Gotham. Although she was arrested some hours ago, she is on the loose once again. Her imprisonment didn't last longer than an hour. Although she foresaw her early release the police neglected to reinforce her guards. Surprisingly the Saints indeed freed her. This unexpected alliance apparently overstrains the police. The police can't come up with an explanation. Just that the earlier actions of the Saints became understandable after this. It is now clear that the abduction of the CEO of 'Bergman' and the hijacking of the chemical material filled van of the police from the Saints has something to do with their cooperation with Poison Ivy. The police also theorize that the Saints are currently mind-controlled by the female criminal. Though many other sources this seems to be unlikely. When you study a little the 'Visagebook' page of the Leader of the Saints, which doesn't show any signs of change in behavior, which is a side-effect of Poison Ivy's mind control. As always, the police are trying their hardest to recapture the freed super villain. That's it for today. Frequently updating you I am Jane Valderamma from Channel 6 News.''


	8. Chapter 8

**8 Batman vs the most dangerous man alive**

It was a few days after Boss had freed Ivy. Ivy had finished the antidote and was back in her own hide-out at the Robinson Park. She left, but not before she strengthened the alliance between her and the Saints. She insisted that she had to pay a debt and Poison Ivy always repaid her debts. Whenever the Saints would need help again, they should just call her, and Ivy would help. Equipped with a new cellphone, the last was taken by Batman, she left the Saints.

Johnny Gat was getting bored. The progress with the other gangs were slow. Bane and Two-face didn't cause much troubles. They stayed in their territories and didn't dare to come out. After the two failed stunts that Black Mask had pulled off, he went into hiding.

The Saints were now controlling most of his turf, but they couldn't deliver the final blow. Johnny had heard about one of the last strongholds of Black Mask. He planned to grab some guys and raid the place tonight. He was getting restless. It would be an easy job. Just killing everybody in the building and that was it. Johnny didn't expect some kind of problem.

Midnight he met up with his crew. They were standing in front of a stripper club. Johnny had heard that this was a secret base of Black Mask. He was followed by seven more Saints. The building consisted of three floors.

They would barge in and secure the ground floor. Then three Saints would stay behind to guard it. The other four Saints would clean out the second floor and Gat would handle the last floor. The plan went accordingly, and Gat reached the third floor. He could hear how the Saints in the second floor started to clean the place of every Black Mask.

Gat holding a gun in his left and a knife in his right hand opened slowly the door which led to the third floor. Strangely Gat did not hear any noises. Gat was sure that all the guys in this floor would be in total panic by now. He looked in the room and saw nothing. There was nobody in there. Gat slowly opened the door to the next room.

In the second room he saw people lying on the ground unconscious. He recognized them as members of Black Mask's gang. He kneed down to feel their pulse. Indeed, they were still alive. No one of his guys would fuss about to knock them out when it was much easier to just kill them. There was only one explanation: Batman.

Only he would show such mercy towards criminals. Gat slowly stood up. He looked around in the darkness. Although he neither could see nor hear Batman, Johnny was sure he was there. Johnny made himself ready for a fight. ''What luck I have! I originally just wanted to kill some Back Masks and now I have the opportunity to kill the Batman.'' Gat shouted and shot some bullets randomly in the dark. ''Come out and face me like a man.'' Gat tried to provoke Batman. ''I was almost certain that the Boss would get you first but now you are mine.'' He again shot in the dark. ''Come out, bastard. I will break your neck when I get my hands on you.'' Gat started to get irritated. He shot again but no bullet came out. ''Out of ammo already?'' Gat stated. On cue Batman appeared out of the shadows and charged Gat. ''You are making it too easy.'' To Batman's surprise Gat took aim and shot. Luckily Batman could barely dodge. The bullet brushed his cheek.

Gat let go of his gun and tried to use the opening Batman showed. Gat engaged Batman with quick and powerful strikes with his knife. Gat managed to brush also his left hand, but Batman recovered fast and blocked the rest of the attacks. Batman caught Gat's knife hand and pushed back with his two arms. Gat also using his both hands tried to stab through Batman's throat. ''You really fell for the out of ammo gimmick.'' Gat laughed.

He pushed stronger and the knife neared Batman's throat. Then Batman broke the tension and managed to avoid the blow. He used his cap to confuse Gat. While he hit Gat with the cap, Batman knocked Gat's glasses off. Gat now serious grabbed his cap and pulled. Batman stumbled and Gat hit him with his left fist. Batman blocked the punch and kicked Gat in the stomach.

Gat stumbled back and Batman kept pushing. After some more blows to the face Gat managed to recover and stabbed Batman's shoulder. Batman hissed in pain. But Batman grabbed Gat's hand forcing him to let go of the blade. Gat followed the twist and kicked with his right foot the knife even further in. Batman let go of Gat and jumped back a little. He pulled out the knife and threw it on the ground. Gat stood up and both took a fighting stance again.

Both were in bad condition. Gat received some heavy blows to the head and Batman was bleeding heavily. Batman threw a couple of Batarangs. Gat took out a second knife but wasn't fast enough the deflect the Batarangs. Gat weaving a little, Batman charged Gat and picked him up and ran towards the wall. He pushed Gat heavily against the wall. On impact Gat lost his knife but started to beat the neck and back of Batman with strong elbow-strikes.

Not able to take much more of the strikes Batman threw Gat across the room bringing some distances between them. Gat rolled and stood up in his hand holding a gun. He started shooting but Batman leaped behind a couch and out of sight after Gat emptied his magazine Batman threw a smoke grenade. Gat affected by the smoke coughed.

Batman circled around him and approached him quietly from behind. ''You are ten years to early trying to sneak up on me.'' Gat stated and turned around punching Batman in the face.

Batman retorted with a hit against the ribs. Gat kneed Batman's stomach and Batman kicked Gat in the stomach. They were fighting against each other for ten more minutes and nobody gave signs to giving up. Both breathing heavily, they were interrupted by Gat's fellow Saints storming the room.

''Batman!'' The first one cried out and opened fire. His followers followed his example. Batman jumped out of the window and in safety. When they could not see Batman anymore the Saints stopped firing.

''I could have taken him, you know.'' Gat stated as to prove something.

''Of course, you would have. We just reacted on instinct.'' The other Saints agreed. Nobody of them was stupid enough to deny that. Gat walked back to the spot where he lost his glasses and picked them up.

He felt his chin. It wasn't broken, but he lost a tooth. He spat it out. Damn, that Batman hits hard. After cleaning out the place Gat and the Saints returned to their base. Gat wanted to give report to the Boss. He found him playing 'Call of Battlefield 6' with Shaundi, Barbara and Pierce.

At a table not far away sat Oleg, Kinzie and Asha. Asha and Kinzie using their computers and Oleg cleaning out his gun collection. ''Boss, stop the game and listen up. I have some story to tell ya.'' Gat declared when he entered the room. The four Saints stopped gaming and also the three others stopped what they were doing and looked up to listen.

When Gat had something to tell it was most certainly badass. ''I was out, raiding some Black Masks, the usual.'' Gat started. ''Our plan was just to get in there and kill everything that moves.''

He was briefly interrupted by Boss. ''Good plan.'' Boss commented in a good mood.

''Yeah, I liked it, too.'' Gat admitted. ''But when I was there ready to kill some assholes, they were already knocked out.'' Once again, he was interrupted.

''You mean dead?'' Pierce wanted to make sure.

''No, knocked out. The freaking Batman was there.'' Gat said. The crowd breathed in surprised. Although they were now criminals for quite some time. They never had seen Batman in person before. Gat was the first of the lieutenant to actually see him.

''So that's why you look like shit, no offense.'' Shaundi commented.

''Is he half bat, half man?'' Kinzie asked curiously.

''How does his costume look like?'' Pierce wanted to know.

''Guys! Let Johnny continue.'' Boss silenced all.

Gat continued. ''I immediately understood that he was still there. I could not see him, so I lured him out with the 'out of ammo gimmick'. And in fact, he fell for it.'' The majority of the Saints started to laugh.

Barbara listened with a serious face. Unknown to her Kinzie observed her thoroughly. ''My shot just brushed him but put him off balance long enough to cause an opening.'' Gat continued to retell his fight with Batman in every detail.

After twenty minutes of eager listening Pierce finally asked. ''Did you managed to kill him?''

Gat shook his head. ''Sadly not. Our fight was interrupted by my guys getting anxious and scaring him away. But he fled, so it is my win by default.'' Gat decided.

The Saints cheered. ''We have to tell the others. We have a reason to celebrate tonight. Our first victory against the legendary Dark Knight.'' Boss announced.

The Saints were preparing the party and shortly after a party was underway. In all this commotion nobody noticed Barbara's quiet departure. Nobody except Kinzie. Kinzie was starting to get behind Barbara's secret and surely included her strange behavior just now into her investigation.

An hour later in the Batcave

Barbara entered through the entry from the Mansion. Tim had open her. When she entered the cave, she saw Alfred already finishing the bandages around Bruce's left shoulder.

''I came to see if you are alright.'' Barbara stated as a greeting.

''I think I should let you sort it out by yourselves.'' Alfred said when he finished the bandages and stood up. ''Miss Gordon, do you want anything to drink or eat. I got this morning a shipment of exquisite black tea.'' Alfred offered.

''Yes, one cup please.'' Barbara answered. Elegantly Alfred left the Batcave. For moments neither of them said a word. ''How is your wound?'' Barbara asked.

''It will heal.'' Batman stated acting tough. ''What did you find out?' Batman asked. Although he hadn't apologized to her, yet Barbara decided to cooperate.

''Really, nothing much, yet. I got a closer view on the organization and structure of the Saints. I met most people who are in charge. I discovered a few locations of their bases.'' Barbara said.

''Why are the Saints helping Ivy?'' Batman asked. With the phone he took from Ivy, he already figured out that the allies Ivy talked about has been the Saints.

''Ivy developed an antidote to the Joker-gas. Boss wants to hand it out when it comes to a confrontation with the Joker.'' Barbara answered.

''I thought something like that would be the case.'' Batman held his chin and thought for a moment. ''Why did you call the leader of the Saints 'Boss'?'' Batman asked suspiciously.

''He doesn't reveal his name to anyone. He is just the Boss and it kind of stuck.'' Barbara admitted. ''Also, he completely internalizes his role. He doesn't use his name because the thing which is important is that he is the Boss. A trend which I watched several other Saints sharing. Their loyalty and their readiness to take personal sacrifaces for the Saints is extreme. It is almost like a cult.'' Barbara explained.

''So, the possibility of somebody talking is …'' Batman paused.

''Zero.'' Barbara finished.

''That is bad. The believing criminals are always the worst.'' Batman said.

''They may be criminals, but they can do good things. Boss saved my life.'' Barbara tried to defend the Saints a little.

''Criminals are criminals. And our job is to take down criminals.'' Batman said and stood up from his chair. He started to walk up and down. ''What can you tell me about Johnny Gat? His fighting skills are excellent although he never received any teachings.'' Batman questioned.

''Johnny Gat is the one with the most authority next to Boss. He is a badass and everybody knows that. He is the only one who is longer with the Saints than Boss.'' Barbara said.

''Maybe we could cause an internal struggle. Surely, he thinks he should be boss instead.'' Batman suggested.

''Not a chance. There is nobody in a commanding position who isn't totally loyal to Boss. Even people who formerly worked for secret agencies like Asha or Kinzie would rather die than betray the Saints.'' Barbara declined.

''What about their network? Did you hack into it?'' Batman wanted to know.

''No. Kinzie is in charge of their IT and is suspicious of me. Her ability is on par with mine. I still have not gotten a chance.'' Barbara stated.

''What can you tell me about their plans?'' Batman asked.

''The Saints do not make long-term plans. They hear of an opportunity and use it. In most cases the time between the plan and its execution does not exceed a couple of hours. That makes it so hard to predict their next moves. Currently they have their focus on Black Mask. Although they look out for the other gangs, they mostly do things against Black Mask. He tried two times to fight against the Saints and they are now pissed.'' Barbara said.

''No flaw. The Saints are good. I didn't believe their organization was so efficient and secured. We have to know their next steps. Barbara try to get as much information on their plans as possible.'' Batman ordered.

Barbara understood that this was Bruce's way of apologizing and smiled. ''Oh, I forgot. There is one thing I should tell you about. Boss likes to get his hands dirty. Unlike his fellow gang leaders Boss also does jobs who could be done by some lackey. He destroys enemy outposts, kills people who wronged the Saints and put most plans into action himself. He isn't ordering some minion to do things for him instead he does the things himself. That is, I think, also partially the reason why Boss is so popular. Every small-time criminal can look up to him because he does the same things they do.'' Barbara explained.

''I understand. He is a psychopath. Just like the rest of my enemies.'' Batman sat down again.

''Puckish Rogue.'' Barbara replied who internally did not like when the Boss was called that.

''What?'' Batman asked surprised.

''Nothing.'' Barbara replied shortly.

''It is just… He isn't such a bad guy. He saved my life. I feel like I own him a little.'' Barbara admitted.

''You own him nothing.'' Batman stated coldly. ''Barbara, you need to keep a calm head. You can't afford to feel sympathy for these criminals. You have to take them down. No matter, what they did for you.'' Batman explained. Barbara wanted to respond that he doesn't have this opinion when it came to Catwoman but remained silent. ''Enough of this serious matter. Let us go upstairs and enjoy the delicious tea Alfred surely already prepared.'' Batman offered, not in the mood for a fight. Barbara smiled and nodded.

''Hello, here is Jane Valderamma your reporter on the streets. The last days have been quiet. The Saints didn't cause any troubles since their daring stunt to free Poison Ivy. Black Mask seems to lose the gang war. The Saints are now controlling more than half of his territory. Black Mask apparently in fear hid himself. His whereabouts are unknown. There are rumors that he has made contact with the police. Commissioner Gordon denied that there had been any contact with Black Mask. To the matter with the Saints he said that they had an operation underway which should if not shatter but deliver a fatal blow to the Saints. It seems that the police have finally taken action. They are trying now their hardest to regain the public's trust. I am Jane Valderamma the eyes and ears on the street from Channel 6 News.''


	9. Chapter 9

**9 Black Mask Defeated**

A few days after the clash between Johnny Gat and Batman, Pierce stormed in to the room which was occupied by Boss, Shaundi, Gat and Viola. ''Boss I got great news. We have an opportunity to take out that Black Mask guy. He can't hide anymore, if he doesn't want his organization to disband. He is meeting one of his last big business partners discussing their future. The meeting takes place in one hour in a noble hotel called 'Queen's Crown'.'' Pierce reported.

''Finally!'' Boss exclaimed. ''I was looking forward to do this since his kidnapping stunt.'' Boss declared.

''Gat, Shaundi, gather some guys. Viola, Pierce you are with me.'' Boss ordered. The lieutenants stopped what they were doing and did what Boss told them. Half an hour later Boss and his gang stood in front of the hotel. In total they were 15 men.

''They have rented three floors, so it is not clear where they are meeting. Luckily, I have a trustworthy man inside. He said that they would meet in the 12th floor, the 11th and 10th are only to confuse possible attackers.'' Pierce explained.

''Look, there they come.'' Shaundi screamed. 4 black limousines arrived at the hotel. Black Mask and a dozen of his guys exited.

''Viola you take four guys and prevent that they can escape on those cars. Shaundi you will take also take four guys. You try to lead their attention to the stairs. Pierce, Johnny and you two.'' Boss pointed at two Saints. ''You are with me. We will take the elevator and hit them where they will expect it the least.'' Boss explained his plan. The first one to attack would be Shaundi's group then Viola should destroy the cars and lastly Boss would finish the job. Tension in the air the Saints made themselves ready for a fight.

''Senior Black Mask, the Columbians aren't very happy how things are developing in Gotham.'' Paulo Sanchez a deputy of a powerful crime syndicate from Columbian said.

''Just a transitional appearance. I will soon have everything under control.'' Black Mask assured.

''It doesn't seem like it. Many of my allies take into consideration to change partners and work with the Saints.'' Sanchez explained not believing Black Mask.

''They are just a street gang. You can't be serious. They don't even know how to run a syndicate.'' Black Mask stated getting frustrated. He couldn't lose this connection as well.

''Their success tells different. They control more of Gotham now than you had in your best times. And they are still rising. My friends predict that you won't be able to maintain an organization in the foreseeable future.'' Sanchez said calmly.

''You dare to cross Black Mask?'' Black Mask asked with an evil voice. He clenched his right fist together.

''No, no, no. We won't betray you. We will just stop our cooperation, that's all.'' Sanchez simply stated.

''Once I am back in business, don't think I will forget your actions. And I am a man of my word.'' Black Mask threatened.

''Senior Black Mask you don't need to-'' Suddenly shots could be heard followed by some explosions.

An underling of Black Mask entered the room. ''Sir, the Saints are attacking us. They already got our cars and are now trying to get access through the stairs.'' He reported.

''Send all units to the stairs. The Saints aren't allowed to leave this place alive.'' Black Mask ordered his men.

''I understand, Sir.'' The man left the room.

''I think we should continue our dialogue some other time.'' Black Mask offered trying to keep his calm.

''There won't be any need for that.'' Sanchez replied. Black Mask frowned, when he heard that. Two of Black Mask's best bodyguards entered the room.

''Sir, they Saints are flanking our men from the elevator. They will be here shortly. You have to escape through the fire ladder.'' One stated the other quickly opened a window. Black Mask followed by one of the Bodyguards left through the window. The other stayed behind to buy them some time.

Shortly after Black Mask left, the Saints barged into the room. They exchanged a few gun shots before the last bodyguard fell to the ground. Boss entered the room and saw Sanchez hiding behind the coach. ''You there, stand up.'' He said.

Sanchez slowly stood up. ''Don't shot! I am not one of Black Mask's men. I am part of the Columbians. We wanted to seek dialogue with you, anyway.'' Sanchez stated.

''Where is Black Mask?'' Boss asked.

''He went down the fire ladder.'' Sanchez answered. Boss quickly ran to the window. He already could hear sounds of a motor starting. And indeed, he could see someone escaping on a motorcycle.

''Son of a bitch!'' Boss fired some shots at the fast departing cycle without any real hope of hitting something. When his pistol was empty, he angrily threw it to the ground. ''Shit! He escaped.'' Boss turned around.

Gat asked. ''What should we do with this guy, Boss?'' Boss now gave Sanchez his full attention. ''He seems like he spoke the truth. Now what kind arrangement do you wanted to propose?'' Boss wanted to know calming down a little.

''Oh, I believe this will benefit us both greatly.'' Sanchez smiled. An hour later the Columbians had new partners and the Saints had destroyed the Black Mask gang. Although he wasn't dead his influence and power had succumbed to nothing. Only thing Black Mask could do was to hide and try to get out of Gotham.

Boss ordered Kinzie to watch over the airport and other traffics so they could catch him, if he tried to flee out of Gotham. Back in the base the Saints partied like there were no tomorrow. With the victory over Black Mask they now controlled half of Gotham and became the most powerful gang in town. Only ones left to oppose them were Bane and Two-face and of course Batman.

GCPD

''Commissioner Gordon, we have news. Our operation can start soon.'' Detective Renee Montoya reported.

''Good, if this operation goes well, we will have the Saints in our hand. It will deliver a heavy blow to them and they will crumble and eventually disband.'' Commissioner James Gordon said. ''I believe you only let the ones you can trust in on the plan.'' Gordon inquired.

''Of course, all who know of the plan are absolutely loyal. There is no chance that anyone of them would warn the Saints.'' Montoya assured.

''Do you really think this is a great idea?'' Her partner detective Harvey Bullock asked. He was with them in the commissioner's office. ''I know they are criminals and all. And there is nothing which I would like more than to arrest them, but they are some tough guys and not so bad after all. Compared to the other criminals we have the Saints aren't giving us a hard time. They maintain order in their territory and behave most of the time. Except those small stunts they minded their own business. Furthermore, they are cleaning our city from the trash which has settled down here. If I had to choose, which criminal I rather had to deal with I would choose the Saints.'' Bullock explained.

''I'll be damned. Harvey siding with criminals. You changed your opinion on costumed heroes as well?'' Montoya asked mockingly.

''All I am saying is not wake up a sleeping dog. After their latest victory over Black Mask they have the means to make our lives much, much harder. If the operation fails, we will have to deal with pissed of Saints going rampage across the streets.'' Bullock said.

''What you are saying is to accept the status quo?'' Gordon asked.

''Yes, the Saints are better than those psychopaths from Arkham. As long as we don't interfere with them too much, they shouldn't cause us any big troubles.'' Bullock stated.

''They are criminals and our job is to bring them to justice. I have made up my mind. We will proceed as planned.'' Gordon decided dismissing Bullock's concerns.

''I just hope you know, what you are doing.'' Bullock answered and grabbed his coat. He lighted a cigarette and exited the office, after he said goodbye to Montoya and Gordon.

''With all due respect, Sir. I know Harvey is a good cop, but can we trust him on this matter?'' Montoya asked suspiciously.

''Harvey? You know him almost as good as I. Once he accepted the orders, he will back up the operation as well as he can. I believe that the one, who would most certainly not tell of our plans is Harvey.'' Gordon said smiling completely trusting his subordinate.

''I am sorry. I am a little embarrassed for my paranoia, Sir.'' Montoya admitted. She shouldn't have jumped to conclusion, so quickly. And although Bullock could sometimes be a real pain in the ass, he had always stuck with them no matter what.

''Don't think too much about it. Rather keep some of that paranoia it might save your life someday.'' Gordon advised Montoya. After a little friendly chatter Gordon and Montoya both left the station. Montoya went with some colleagues drinking while Gordon went home to get some sleep.

Underground Lair

Boss was watching TV when Kinzie approached him. ''What is it Kinzie? The Gotham Lions are playing against the Metropolis Eagles. I don't want to miss that.'' Boss explained.

''You know as good as I that you can simply pause the game and then resume.'' Kinzie said. Boss sighed and stopped the game. Kinzie sat beside him on the couch.

''So, what do you want?'' Boss asked again.

''I have found something about our newest Senior.'' Kinzie stated.

''Babs? What did you get?'' Boss asked surprised. He sensed some hostility from Kinzie towards Babs, but he dismissed it as one of Kinzie's weird quirks.

''She is deceiving us.'' Kinzie immediately got to the point. ''She uses a fake name. Her real name is Barbara Gordon. She is the daughter of commissioner Gordon.'' Boss chin fell down.

''I totally underestimated that geezer. That he had the guts to use his own daughter to infiltrate us.'' Boss was shocked and also impressed. He never thought commissioner Gordon would resort to using his own daughter. That was hardcore.

''Don't be stupid. This behavior doesn't suit the commissioner at all. He is a role model for every police man in Gotham. He would never allow a civilian to be endangered especially his daughter.'' Kinzie explained shaking her head.

''Then why is she here?'' Boss asked confused.

''If she is not working for the police, then she working for somebody else.'' Kinzie stated.

''What do you mean?'' Boss questioned getting more and more confused.

''She is working for Batman.'' Boss chin fell down yet again.

''Do you have proof?'' Boss stuttered.

''No, I don't. But it is the only logical explanation. We can assume that commissioner Gordon doesn't know what his daughter is doing. But she must have a reason to be here. She obviously can't tell her dad even if she finds something out. She is the daughter of a highly renowned police man. Her working for a criminal organization or another gang is highly unlikely. The only other party who tries to ensure justice and law on the street is Batman. Not to forget through her Batman would get access to all of the police's information. Her superior hacking skills are quite useful as well. She is the perfect ally for somebody like Batman.'' Kinzie let her logic sink in.

Boss thought about what Kinzie told him for a while and then answered. ''What you say makes sense. But we don't have any proof that she is working for Batman. Still she is the daughter of the commissioner, thus can't be trusted anymore.'' Boss stated.

''Kinzie, tell only the really important people about her. So, nobody blabs her something important. They must be warned. But don't take actions against her, yet. She should believe that her cover isn't blown for now. I will find the right moment. Until then it doesn't seem such a bad idea to keep her close. Maybe we can use her somehow. And no word of the Batman theory. Just tell them that she is the commissioner's daughter.'' Boss decided. ''And I now you will take some precautions, so go ahead, just don't show her that we know her secret. Boss also added.

Kinzie nodded in agreement and went to inform the other lieutenants. Boss resumed watching the game.

''Hello, here is Jane Valderamma with latest news about the Saints. It seems their rise to power is unstoppable. Black Mask is the second crime boss who is defeated by these street gangsters. Earlier today the Saints and Black Mask engaged in armed conflict in a hotel called 'Queen's Crown'. According to witness the Saints overpowered Black Mask's forces quickly. Still Black Mask managed to perform a last minute escape. But with his organization destroyed it is unlikely that we will hear anything from him anytime soon. The speed and efficiency with which the Saints are taking over Gotham brought the Leader of the Saints much admiration from the citizens of Gotham. People feel themselves saver than in a long time. Ironically, the crime rate has dropped, the people can walk the streets without fear of being robbed. Maybe these Saints are Saints, indeed? Since long the Saints are associated with professionalism and success. Many young adults and children are dreaming to become part of the Saints' gang. Gotham exhales deeply. And for all sport fans: The Gotham Lions were victorious against their rival from Metropolis. After a hard and intense game, the Lions won with 27 to 21. I am Jane Valderamma, your reporter from Channel 6 News."


End file.
